Amor entre radares
by Laura Barcali
Summary: Kylo Ren, Comandante de la Primera Orden, se encuentra presente en la construcción de la Starkiller. Sin poder evitralo se fijará en Rey, trabajadora del servicio técnico, de la que se prendará apenas verla. Para evitar que todos lo sepan, se disfrazará de Matt, técnico de radares para conseguir información sobre ella y así poder conquistarla como Kylo Ren. Pero no le saldrá bien.
1. Chapter 1

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 1

Kylo Ren anduvo por los pasillos de la Supremacía, de camino a ver a Snoke, que había demandado comunicarse con él.

Llevaba el casco puesto, para dar más impresión al resto de habitantes de la Starkiller y así hacerlos sentir inferiores. Aunque lo eran ya de por sí.

Todo aquel con el que se cruzó durante el camino se apartó de él, totalmente aterrorizado.

Aquello le daba la vida; hacer sufrir a los demás.

Tenía fama de enfadarse fácilmente por cualquier cosa, y era real.

Mientras se dirigía al ascensor, le dio a una llave metálica con la bota. Esta salió despedida pasillo abajo.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! —gritó una voz femenina. Giró la cabeza para ver quién era y se encontró con una muchacha que miraba para el pasillo, no a él.

—¡Como soy la nueva me tenéis que molestar con estas cosas! —ella se levantó, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia, en dirección a la llave.

La joven parecía del servicio técnico, por sus ropas grises y naranjas. Cuando esta se dio la vuelta y le vio, se quedó petrificada con la herramienta entre las manos y cara de susto.

Kylo se le acercó lentamente, sin decirle nada, disfrutando del momento y la expresión de su rostro. Pese a eso, sus ojos le miraron directamente, sin esconderse.

—Lo siento… No sabía que… Bueno, siempre me hacen esta broma pesada y pensé que… —rio de forma natural.

Kylo no dijo nada al principio, solo se fijó en lo bonita que era.

—Puedes seguir con tus tareas —dijo con la voz distorsionada.

—Gracias, comandante —ella le sonrió de tal forma que lo dejó descolocado.

La joven fue corriendo a por su bolsa de herramientas y desapareció.

No pudo evitar echar la vista atrás.

Kylo bajó en el ascensor, aún pensando en que la chica solo se había asustado al principio, pero luego incluso rio de forma natural, aunque probablemente fue por el nerviosismo de encontrarse con él.

Intentó quitarse el estúpido tema de la cabeza y fue a la estancia donde se solía comunicar con el Líder Supremo.

Nada más entrar, un holograma del desfigurado alienígena lo miró enfadado.

—Kylo Ren, llevo esperando demasiado.

El caballero de Ren hincó la rodilla y no lo miró, ni dijo nada.

—¡Cómo va la construcción de la Starkiller! —demandó.

—Vamos muy adelantados, Líder Supremo.

—Siempre igual con ese casco estúpido que llevas. Haz el favor de quitártelo en mi presencia.

Kylo se despojó de él y dejó ver su rostro y sus cabellos negros y abundantes.

—No eres tu abuelo, Kylo. Que se te meta bien en la cabeza.

El joven intentó guardar para sí, muy dentro, lo que sintió. Pero Snoke podía notarlo perfectamente.

—Bien, ya sabes que la necesitamos terminada lo antes posible.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

—Y ten cuidado, porque estoy seguro de que la Resistencia intentará sabotearla.

El holograma desapareció y Kylo salió con el casco bajo el brazo y los labios apretados. Subió por el ascensor y volvió por los mismos pasillos recorridos. Sacó la espada láser roja y destrozó a golpes una de las paredes, gritando de rabia.

Se calmó poco a poco y apagó la espada. Al darse la vuelta volvió a dar con la chica del servicio técnico, que lo miró asombrada.

—Yo… Me he dejado una cosa… —Caminó lentamente hacia un martillo que estaba sobre el suelo, lo cogió y reculó de igual forma, sin dejar de observar a Kylo. Se puso obviamente roja.

—Luego arreglaré los desperfectos —añadió.

Normalmente nadie veía sin casco a Kylo, al que le gustaba más ir con él por diversas razones, entre ellas que no le agradaba en absoluto su rostro. Se sintió extrañamente desprotegido delante de la joven técnico.

—¿Tengo permiso para irme?

Kylo asintió sin decir palabra.

Volvió a desaparecer de su vista.

Aquella noche, mientras descansaba en su estancia personal, Kylo pensó en la chica. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, puede que se lo hubiese quitado de en medio de un empujón, o hubiera usado la Fuerza. Pero ante ella fue incapaz.

De hecho, le tranquilizó su presencia.

Quiso saber un poco más de ella, pero como comandante de la Primera Orden no podía hablar normalmente con ningún técnico sin resultar extraño.

Algo tendría que inventar.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 2

El caballero de Ren estuvo un par de días acechando a la chica, para saber exactamente en qué sector trabajaba. Finalmente supo que se le había destinado a la zona de radares de la base Starkiller.

Durante su escrutinio observó que era abierta con todo el mundo, solía reírse y se comportaba de forma resolutiva.

En más de una ocasión pasó cerca de ella, vestido con la capa, la capucha y la máscara. La joven técnico siempre lo miraba directamente con un amago de sonrisa, en absoluto burlesca, no como el resto que se cuadraban ante él o, si les era posible, salían corriendo para no cruzarse en su camino.

Así que también era valiente, o bien una loca. En ambos casos le gustaba.

Kylo estaba sentado cerca del General Hux, mientras comían. Este observó a Kylo, que miraba al infinito. Llevaba dos jornadas de lo más extraño, si es que se podía ser más raro que aquel hombre.

—Comandante, ¿sucede algo? ¿Nuestro Líder Supremo ha vuelto a enfadarse?

—No —respondió sin florituras.

El pelirrojo pensó que era imposible mantener una conversación coherente con él.

—Tengo una pregunta, General. ¿Quién elige a los trabajadores?

—No lo sé. Se hace un control exhaustivo para tener a los mejores. Y luego los envían a las distintas bases.

—Aquí imagino que tenemos a los mejores, entonces.

—Sí. La construcción de la Starkiller está siendo excelente.

—¿Y gente en prácticas? Que tiene que aprender…

—Sí, creo que sí.

¿A qué venían esas extrañas preguntas?, se dijo Hux.

Kylo se levantó con su bandeja de comida y la tiró a la basura. No tenía muchas ganas de comer.

Se fue rumiando sobre el tema tras colocarse el casco de nuevo y subirse la capucha.

Fue directamente a los vestuarios de hombres de la sección técnica. Al ser la hora de comer, y haber unos horarios estrictos para cada cosa, el lugar estaba vacío.

Abrió con la Fuerza varias taquillas cerradas y buscó un mono gris que le valiese, un chaleco naranja, las botas y también tomó "prestadas" las herramientas.

Lo escondió todo bajo su capa y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Allí se lo probó. El mono le venían algo grande, pero fue perfecto para esconder su bien formada musculatura.

—Vale… Pero sigo pareciendo yo… —llegó a la conclusión.

Buscó en las tiendas de la HoloRed lo que le faltaba para completar su transformación. Solo tendría que esperar unos días a que le llegara junto a otras cargas destinadas a la base.

Mientras los días pasaban a la espera de iniciar su plan, consiguió descubrir que la chica se llamaba Rey y provenía de Jakku, el cementerio de naves espaciales. Así que era toda una experta en el tema.

Se sintió muy raro aquellas jornadas. Nunca le habían interesado las mujeres, ni nadie más. Desde adolescente se escondía de ellas, acomplejado por su físico. Luego solo pensó en convertirse en un caballero Jedi, aunque Snoke ya hurgaba en su mente para que se fuera con él al lado Oscuro. Lo siguiente fue la traición de su tío Luke, convertirse en Caballero de Ren, en Comandante de la Primera Orden y en seguir sintiéndose solo.

¿Qué tenía aquella Rey para hacerle cometer semejante locura de plan?

Cuando le llegó su pedido especial terminó del todo su disfraz y se dispuso a trazar un plan para acercare a la chica de Jakku.

Se miró en el espejo, satisfecho. No podía estar más patético y ser más irreconocible.

Al día siguiente apareció vestido de técnico de radar en la cantina del área donde Rey comía siempre. Se quedó parado a medio camino mientras unos lo miraban y otros le ignoraban.

Caminó, con los puños cerrados, hasta la mesa de la joven.

Ella, y todos los demás lo miraron.

Iba con una peluca rubia y corta, algo ondulada, y unos anteojos enormes de montura metálica. A nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera Kylo Ren.

—Hola. Soy Matt. Técnico de radares.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 3

Kylo se quedó de pie como un pasmarote, sin atreverse a mirar a Rey, por si esta notaba algo.

—Pues… ¡Bienvenido, Matt! —dijo ella con una de esas sonrisas tan bonitas. Además, le brillaron los ojos.

Llevaba el cabello castaño atado en varios moños y el bonito rostro despejado, como siempre.

Los demás lo saludaron, pero no les hizo caso, concentrado como estaba en Rey.

—Siéntate —le dijo uno.

Lo hizo por inercia, justo en frente de ella.

—¿Has llegado hace poco? —indagó Rey mientras comía.

—Sí. Estoy de prácticas. Aún no me han asignado a nadie para que me enseñe —contestó con voz monótona y profunda.

—Espero que no te toque Socc, le encanta fastidiar a los nuevos y hacerles bromas pesadas. ¿Eh, Rey? —comentó uno de los técnicos.

—Oh, no le soporto —frunció el ceño de una forma que a Kylo le pareció encantadora—. Desde que llegué no ha parado de molestarme. Os juro que ganas de pegarle un puñetazo no me faltan.

El caballero se grabó el nombre de aquel individuo en la memoria.

—¿De dónde eres, Matt?

—Soy colleriano.

No mintió del todo, su padre lo era y, por lo tanto, tenía sangre de aquel planeta.

—¡Qué suerte! Yo soy de Jakku.

—¡Sí! Es una chatarrera —se echó a reír uno de los tipos.

—¿Por qué no te callas, Sirus? —Rey le lanzó una miga de pan.

Aquella camadería le resultó extraña a Kylo. No fue capaz de participar, no le salió natural. Ni siquiera sonrió.

Sonó la campana que indicaba que debían volver a su trabajo.

Kylo, en la piel de Matt, los siguió intrigado. Cada uno se fue hacia un lado, pero Rey se quedó con él. Aquello le hizo sudar.

—Matt, si quieres, hasta que te asignen un superior, te puedes quedar trabajando conmigo.

—Vale —la miró con seriedad, tras las gafas.

—Me resultas familiar —el joven sudó más profusamente y le picó la cabeza por culpa de la maldita peluca.

—No lo creo. Es la primera vez que nos vemos —se inventó.

—Vamos. —Rey le tocó levemente un brazo y Kylo sintió algo que no supo catalogar.

Llegaron a la zona donde ella trabajaba: unos paneles con bastantes cables. Kylo se mareó solo verlo.

Lo suyo era controlar la Fuerza, usar la espada con pericia, matar enemigos y romper cosas.

—La verdad, no entiendo mucho —confesó.

—Ah, ya veo. Has entrado por enchufe.

Kylo la miró.

—Más o menos. ¿Y tú?

—Más o menos —respondió ella, partiéndose de la risa. Kylo sonrió un poco, pero solo un instante—. Lo que pasa es que yo sí sé lo qué me hago. Sé bastante de naves, arreglos y esas cosas.

—Genial —contestó monótonamente.

—Mira, aquí abajo están los empalmes donde han de ir los cables del techo. Ahora tenemos que unirlos con esto…

Rey se concentró en su trabajo, poniéndose seria.

Kylo se la quedó mirando embobado, a poca distancia, pues también estaba de rodillas.

—Coge este de color verde, y ese otro del mismo color.

El caballero de Ren lo hizo como ella le indicó, sonriendo al final al haber conseguido empalmarlos.

—Ahora con todos. Yo, mientras, voy al panel de arriba. —La chica se levantó y Kylo la miró trabajar desde abajo.

Era delgada, sin mucho pecho.

Desvió la mirada, turbado, y se intentó concentrar en su absurda tarea.

—Ya está, creo…

—Genial, Matt.

Ella se agachó para revisar lo que había hecho.

—¡Estupendo! —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras lo decía. Él, por el contrario, no se atrevió a tocarla.

Aparecieron unos soldados de salto y patearon las herramientas de Rey para fastidiarla.

—¡Iros a la mierda! —les chilló ella, mientras estos se reían a su costa.

Kylo levantó su mano un poco y, con disimulo, la giró.

Ambos soldados parecieron resbalar y cayeron de bruces contra el suelo, aparatosamente. A uno se le disparó el bláster y rebotó en el techo, destrozándolo.

Rey se echó a reír tanto que se dobló sobre sí misma.

Los soldados, magullados, se fueron corriendo al ver la escabechina.

Kylo se tapó la boca con la mano y también se echó a reír, por lo absurdo de la situación y la contagiosa risa de ella.

—¿Sabes lo mejor, Matt? Lo vamos a tener que arreglar nosotros —le informó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Voy a por una escalera.

Kylo la buscó por los pasillos, hasta dar con una cualquiera. Otro técnico le indicó que era suya, pero hizo caso omiso, como si fuera el propio Kylo Ren en persona.

—Aquí tienes.

—Vale. Ahora te subes tú y me apartas la placa destrozada.

Fue a darle un destornillador, pero Kylo la arrancó sin más, tirándola al suelo.

Rey se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡De dónde has sacado esa fuerza!

—No sé.

Sí lo sabía; de entrenar cada día y practicar con la espada láser, además de usar la Fuerza.

—Baja los cables calcinados, cuidado no te quemes.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora subo yo, que de la otra forma no llegaba. Eres más alto.

Kylo la observó ponerse de puntillas sobre la escalera, levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando su trasero redondo y bien formado.

Se sintió un cerdo y desvió la mirada.

—Sujeta la escalera.

—Sí, sí...

Se pasaron cerca de una hora en aquella posición. Rey sudó a mares y se arremangó.

—Bueno, ya está. Listo. Mañana pondremos una placa nueva, ya es hora de ir a descansar y cenar.

Cuando fue a bajar la escalera, resbaló un poco con aceite que había caído, y Kylo la sujetó por la cintura de forma instintiva, sintiendo su cuerpo contra él.

—Uf, gracias, Matt.

—No es nada —respondió turbado, soltándola.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro —tragó saliva.

—Hasta mañana, Matt.

Kylo se fue directo a su habitación con una erección tremenda entre las piernas. Se despojó de la maldita peluca, de las gafas y del mono, yendo directo a darse una ducha helada.

Bajo el agua se calmó su excitación y salió tiritando.

Tenía 29 años, no era un niño, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, obviamente, pero no por contacto directo con una mujer.

Se acostó hecho un lío.

Solo había querido disfrazarse un día, para saber más de ella, charlar un rato…

No estaba en sus planes sentirse tan atraído sexualmente, tanto que su cuerpo le traicionara. Ni todas las enseñanzas Jedi para mantenerse célibe fueron suficientes para evitar lo inevitable.

Tendría que disfrazarse de nuevo, recurrentemente, saber todo lo posible de Rey y conseguir atraerla como Kylo.


	4. Chapter 4

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 4

Teniendo en cuenta que no podía pasarse el día siendo Matt, especialmente por las mañanas, Kylo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de volver a ver a Rey.

Tuvo que hablar con Snoke, temiendo que adivinara lo que le pasaba con una mujer. Puso todo su esfuerzo en cerrar esa parte de su mente.

Luego estuvo con el insufrible General Hux, al cual no podía ni ver por lo petulante que era. Si fuera por él, ya lo habría ahorcado con la Fuerza.

Entrenó un poco y comió.

Tras eso volvió a disfrazase de Matt, el técnico de radar soso y aburrido. En realidad, no le salía ser de otro modo delante de gente y mucho menos socializar. Solo le interesaba saber de Rey, todo lo que pudiera.

El plan era adivinar sus gustos, sus deseos, y así abordarla siendo Kylo.

Preguntó por ella hasta averiguar que estaba acabando de arreglar uno de los radares más importantes de la Starkiller. Por lo visto, su habilidad era tal que siempre la llamaban para las cosas más difíciles, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la base.

La encontró concentradísima y no quiso molestarla, así que se limitó a mirarla trabajar, ensimismado.

Era demasiado bonita. Se merecía algo mejor que ser una simple técnico de radar.

—¡Matt!

—Oh, hola…

—Perdona, no te vi. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Se acercó a ella de forma prudencial, intentando no tocar su cuerpo. Pero ella pegó el brazo al suyo al enseñarle cómo se acoplaban unos cables. Fue incapaz de apartarse.

—¿Lo has entendido?

—Creo que sí…

—Tienes buenas manos, Matt.

Este se puso rojo instintivamente.

—Eres rápido y no te equivocas. Aunque seas un enchufado, te vas a aganar tu puesto rápido, ya lo verás. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana y a la hora de comer? Te echamos de menos.

Aquello le chocó a Kylo.

—Estuve en otra zona de la base.

—Les conté a los chicos lo de ayer.

—¿El qué? —A Kylo se le vino a la cabeza la escena de la escalera.

—Pues el resbalón de esos imbéciles de los guardias de asalto. No soporto ese aire de superioridad que se gastan. Nos miran por encima del hombro.

—¿Y Kylo Ren también? —se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Todos le tienen miedo. Intentan no cruzarse con él.

—¿Y tú?

—A mí no me da miedo. Lo respeto, pero no le tengo miedo. Ya me lo he cruzado en un par de ocasiones.

—Vaya… ¿Y qué te ha parecido? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

—Impresiona…

Kylo se sintió bien.

—Pero tiene berrinches como un niño pequeño.

Aquello enfadó a Kylo e hizo saltar una chispa del radar sin querer, al descontrolarse su Fuerza.

—¡Ouh! Cuidado, Matt.

Lo apartó hacia un lado empujándolo por el pecho, con mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba tener.

—Qué extraño, si estaba bien…

—¿Y por qué dices eso de los berrinches?

—Ah, porque lo vi con la espada láser destrozando una pared. Adivina quién la tuvo que arreglar.

—Oh, vaya, cuánto lo siento —se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Por qué? Ni que lo hubieras hecho tú.

Matt miró hacia otro lado, con cara de circunstancias.

—Antes trabajaba cerca de donde él suele estar, pero Socc me cambió de sección.

Kylo odió a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso ya no la veía de refilón por las mañanas.

—Bueno, ya está otra vez en su sitio. Ahora me toca el otro radar grande.

—Estos radares son muy importantes para captar a la Resistencia —afirmó Kylo.

—Lo sé. Por eso me los dan a mí.

—Porque eres la mejor técnico de radar.

—Eso parece. Matt, por favor, me he dejado el agua en la sala de al lado. ¿Me la acercas?

Kylo la buscó en su mochila y encontró una camiseta interior. La olió; fue una mezcla de sudor y el olor personal de Rey. Aquello le puso realmente tonto. No supo si guardársela o dejarla. Finalmente la dejó en su sitio, no sin aspirar el aroma de nuevo, embriagado.

Cogió el agua y volvió. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a un tipo enorme acorralar a Rey contra la pared. Tuvo el instinto de levantar la mano y lanzarlo lejos, pero ella se le adelantó, pegándole una patada entre las piernas al individuo.

Este se dobló en dos, dolorido.

Matt también puso cara de dolor.

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques, malnacido!

Al ver a Matt pareció aliviada y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —en aquella ocasión puso un tono de voz más similar al suyo, autoritario.

—¡A ti qué te importa! Solo tenía una charla con mi chica.

Kylo se quedó de piedra.

—¡No soy nada tuyo, malnacido! —gritó Rey, ofuscada.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

El tipo se marchó agarrándose sus partes.

—Gracias, Matt.

—¿Quién es ese? ¿Socc?

—No. Ese es el jefe de los técnicos de radar. Acosa a todas las mujeres. Pero hoy ha traspasado la línea conmigo.

—Menuda patada.

—Oye, Matt… Te has puesto muy serio.

—No voy a permitir que te toque, Rey.

—Gracias, Matt, por tu ayuda y por todo. Eres un sol.

—Bueno, no tanto.

—Sigamos trabajando.

A la mañana siguiente, Kylo buscó al Jefe de técnicos y se le apareció sin previo aviso. Este le miró atónito. El caballero levantó la mano y lo ahogó con la Fuerza hasta que dejó de respirar. Luego lo dejó caer al suelo como si tal cosa, se dio la vuelta satisfecho y se fue.

Ya no volvería a molestar a Rey, ni a ninguna mujer, nunca más.

El moreno programó a un droide pequeño para que espiara a Rey en sus tareas matutinas, ya que solo se podía disfrazar por las tardes. Simplemente veía sus imágenes, sus sonrisas, su camadería para con los demás. La intimidad real de Rey jamás la traspasaría porque eso sería hacer como aquel repugnante al que había matado.

Durante una semana trabajó con ella cada tarde, codo con codo. Acabó aprendiendo bastante de tecnología.

Solo quería estar cerca de ella, oler su aroma corporal, escuchar su voz sexy, conocer sus gustos.

Su padre Han habría ido a por todas directamente, como lo hizo con su madre, pero él se veía incapaz de entrarle a una mujer como Rey. Ni como Matt, ni como Kylo por el momento.

Ella, además, se comportaba con todos los compañeros igual. Bromeaba, los aporreaba y soltaba sus burradas. No era una chica criada entre algodones.

Y eso le excitaba muchísimo.

—Matt, se ha debido de estropear la calefacción. Ha subido muchísimo.

—Bueno, fuera nieva mucho… Tal vez la han subido.

—Te digo que se ha estropeado. Maldita sea.

Sin más se quitó la parte de arriba del mono quedándose en camiseta interior. Matt se percató, por la forma de sus pezones, que no llevaba nada que le sujetara los pechos.

No tenía muchos, pero los suficientes para volverle loco.

Empezó a sudar doble, por el calor y lo que estaba viendo.

—Rey, tápate —le rogó.

—¿Con este calor? Me da igual. No quiero que me dé un desmayo.

—Iré a ver qué pasa con eso.

—¡No! Tenemos que acabar esto hoy y ya. Son órdenes del General Hux.

Iba a matar a ese malnacido, aunque no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Tras media hora con un calor tremendo, Kylo se creyó morir.

Le picaba la cabeza, le rodaba el sudor por la cara, el pecho y la espalda, deslizándose hasta por las piernas.

—Quítate la parte de arriba del mono.

—No pasa nada.

—¡Que te lo quites! —le ordenó ella arrancándole el chaleco primero—. ¿Quieres que te tenga que arrastrar si te da una lipotimia, cabezón?

El caballero tuvo que hacerle caso y se despojó de ello. Debajo llevaba la camiseta de tirantes empapada.

Rey se le quedó mirando, atónita.

—Matt, ¿de dónde has sacado esos pectorales y esos brazos?

La joven no se esperaba ver aquello debajo del mono de trabajo.

—Hago flexiones.

—Lo que tú digas.

Apartó la vista, turbada, y siguió trabajando hasta terminar.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Llegaron al pasillo donde corría el aire fresco y respiraron tranquilos.

Ella bebió agua y luego se la tendió a su compañero, que se acabó la botella.

Unas risas estrepitosas y estridentes resonaron delante de ellos. Varios compañeros y Socc entre ellos, estaban aplaudiendo y desternillándose.

—Lo sabía… —dijo Rey—. Una de sus malditas bromas. Lo voy a matar.

—¡Socc! ¡Te has pasado! Nos podía haber dado algo a cualquiera de los dos.

—¡Matt! ¿De dónde has sacado ese cuerpazo?

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo ahí dentro? —se echaron a reír.

Kylo se contuvo las ganas de matarlos a todos.

—¡A vosotros qué os importa lo que hayamos estado haciendo! Eso es asunto nuestro.

Soltó Rey como si tal cosa, provocando.

—¡Matt y Rey! Esto sí que es la bomba.

—¡No ha pasado nada! Estábamos trabajando —habló Kylo.

—Chico, pues entonces eres tonto.

—Vale ya. Vámonos, Matt.

Pero el joven la ignoró, caminando hacia aquel tipo.

—No vuelvas a hacerle una broma, o te juro que te mato.

—¿Me vas a matar tú a mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Kylo Ren?

El hombre comenzó a ponerse rojo y toser, ahogándose.

Kylo lo dejó ir enseguida, porque si era descubierto se iba a armar un lío muy grande y Snoke no sería piadoso con él.

Se dio la vuelta y asió a Rey del brazo, para llevársela.

—Gracias por defenderme. Me tiene harta.

—No padezcas, Rey. Se le van a quitar las ganas.

—¿No pensarás hacerle algo?

—Matt no hace esas cosas —contestó.

Rey no le entendió bien.

—Voy a ducharme, estoy muy pegajosa. ¿Vas a venir a cenar? Nunca lo haces…

—Estoy cansado —respondió.

—Vale, hasta mañana entonces…

Rey se fue algo entristecida.

Kylo volvió a su intimidad y también se duchó, imaginando que ella estaría también duchándose, con su cuerpo desnudo, cayéndole el agua por la preciosa piel.

Acabó tocándose bajo el agua de la ducha, recordando la forma de sus pechos y los pezones duros bajo la tela.

No sabía cómo, pero tenía que conseguir cortejarla y que todos su anhelos se hicieran realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 5

De buena mañana, Kylo Ren apareció con su máscara en la sala de los jefes de los técnicos. Todos se quedaron anonadados.

Fue directamente hacia Socc, que se levantó de la silla y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Me han hablado de una chica que se llama Rey.

—¡L—lo siento! Sea lo que se que haya hecho, no volverá a pasar. Es una buena trabajadora… —se puso nervioso.

—Quiero que trabaje por las mañana en la sección del alto mando de la base.

Socc se quedó de piedra y asintió.

—Y se acabaron las bromitas pesadas. ¡A trabajar! —bramó cogiendo una silla y lanzándola contra una pared cercana.

Desde ese día, nadie más gastó ni una sola broma a nadie.

Nervioso, Kylo esperó ver llegar a Rey. Aquella mañana estaba preciosa. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos.

Hux se le acercó y observó también a la nueva.

—Creía que ya teníamos elegidos a los…

—He pedido expresamente que trabaje aquí. Es muy buena con los radares y cualquier tecnología avanzada.

—Ya…

—¿Alguna objeción, General?

—No, en absoluto.

El pelirrojo siguió con sus cosas mientras Kylo miraba fijamente a la joven. Esta pareció notarlo, porque giró el rostro hacia él.

Bajo el casco le sonrió, pero ella no podía verlo.

La joven continuó con sus tareas y Kylo pasó a su lado expresamente, en varias ocasiones. Pero ella estaba muy concentrada.

Decidió dirigirse a ella antes de que se marchara a comer. La interceptó ya de camino.

—Hola, Rey —le dijo con la voz distorsionada.

—H—hola, comandante…

Ella se quedó confusa.

—He oído hablar de tus habilidades y por eso te he traído aquí. Si sigues así es posible que vayas ascendiendo.

—Gracias, señor, por su confianza.

Kylo se quedó mudo un momento.

—También he sabido de las bromas… Y eso se ha terminado para siempre.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tengo ojos y oídos por todas partes. En la Primera Orden es necesario la disciplina.

—Sí, señor. Muchas gracias.

—Puedes ir a comer.

Rey sonrió levemente y se marchó tras recoger sus cosas.

Kylo pensó que ella se alegraría más y sonreiría, como lo hacía con Matt. Pero no fue así, por lo que se decepcionó.

Se moría de ganas de volver a ser ese soso técnico de radares solo para mantener su atención constante.

Durante la tarde, Rey le contó que la habían cambiado de sección en la franja de mañanas.

—¿Y por qué?

—Parece que le he caído en gracia a Kylo Ren. Aunque es mejor eso que lo contrario.

—No parece tan mal tipo.

Rey pareció ponerse seria y no dijo nada. Kylo intentó leer de alguna forma su mente, pero no pudo y eso le extrañó muchísimo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Qué?

—No sé, me parecía que… No me hagas caso, Matt.

Ella lo había notado, estaba seguro, cosa que le dejó descolocado.

—Espero no tener que trabajar allí todo el día a la larga. Me daría mucha pena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estarías tú.

El caballero se quedó petrificado y sin palabras.

—No, supongo…

Obviamente no estaría. Hux, además, se daría cuenta enseguida de que era él disfrazado si se le ocurriese aparecer como Matt.

—No te preocupes, seguro que no pasará —le aseguró.

—Ojalá.

—¿Es que te cae mal Kylo Ren?

—No es eso, Matt.

Ella le miró a los ojos con ternura.

Al hombre le latió el corazón a una velocidad imposible.

—Tienes empañadas las gafas.

Se las quitó con cuidado y las limpió con el borde de su camiseta.

—Podrías limpiarlas más a menudo, están muy sucias.

Rey lo miró y se las volvió a poner.

Había sido un acto extrañamente íntimo y compartido.

La joven se dio la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

Matt, el técnico de radares, se quedó de pie mirándola, enamorado del todo. Tuvo que despabilarse y acercarse a ella para ayudarla.

—Rey… —susurró.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él. Tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

—¿Tanto te ha disgustado el cambio?

—No es eso.

—¿Y qué es entonces?

—Nada. Que soy tonta —se levantó y cogió sus cosas.

—¿Dónde vas?

—He acabado. Vete con Atano si quieres.

Kylo se quedó confuso, sin entender absolutamente una palabra ni por qué lloraba.

Volvió a donde solía cambiarse en secreto, un cuartucho que nadie usaba. Se quitó las gafas y se puso el casco. Una cosa u otra eran la forma de esconderse de los demás. Su disfraz. Matt se sintió solo y también Kylo.

Decidió escribirle una nota a Rey, pero al día siguiente fue incapaz de dársela. De hecho, no la molestó en absoluto, ni la rondó. Dedicó el día entero a entrenarse, cogiendo su arma láser y rompiendo todo lo que se le puso por delante, frustrado por no saber cómo tratar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado como un imbécil.

Durante varios días hizo lo mismo y Matt no fue a trabajar con Rey. Verla le mataba el alma.

Cuando por fin consiguió relajarse, tras haber destrozado la sala de entrenamientos por completo, volvió a disfrazarse de Matt, pero apareció a la hora de la cena.

Con su habitual estilo soso y anodino, se sentó a la mesa con Rey, que cenaba sola.

—¡Matt!

—Hola, Rey.

—¡Dónde estabas! —Rey se levantó y le pegó un bofetón que le hizo saltar las gafas.

—¡Pelea de enamorados! —dijo uno de la mesa de al lado.

—¡Cállate, Jon! ¡Y tú! Pensaba que ya no volverías. Nadie sabía decirme dónde estabas. Te he buscado por toda la base.

A Kylo solo le había pegado semejante bofetón su madre Leia. Recogió las gafas del suelo y se las colocó torcidas. Tragó saliva.

—Fui destinado a una de las naves estelares, unos días…

—¡Y no me lo podías haber dicho!

—No me fue posible.

Kylo se sintió mal, nunca pensó que Matt fuera tan importante para Rey. Y a la vez tuvo celos de sí mismo y quiso matar al personaje.

Rey pareció calmarse.

—Pensaba que… no sé, te habías muerto.

—No estoy muerto.

—Eso es obvio… ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Solo a las gafas.

—Dame que te las arregle.

Se las tendió, pero no había mucho que hacer con ellas.

—Lo siento mucho, Matt.

—Tengo otras.

—Me refiero al bofetón.

—Soy más duro de lo que parece.

Se quedaron callados un rato, cenando.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora, Matt?

—No.

—¿Me acompañas a un sitio?

—Claro.

Subieron a la parte superior de la StarKiller, donde estaba el radar principal, ya en activo. Rey abrió una portezuela y el frío entró de golpe.

Se hallaban fuera de la base, en un pequeño balcón que se usaba para revisar el radar desde fuera. El bosque colindante estaba lleno de nieve y helaba.

Rey se frotó los brazos. Kylo tenía mucha más tolerancia y no se inmutó.

—Mira la Galaxia, Matt… Hermosa, basta, desconocida…

—Es bonita.

—Esta StarKiller destruirá planetas, sistemas enteros… Me entristece.

Kylo Ren la miró. En realidad, tenía razón. Snoke deseaba hacer cosas atroces con tal de conseguir el poder absoluto.

—La Resistencia solo quiere defender la Galaxia, que es hermosa, basta y desconocida… —repitió.

El hombre pensó en su madre, la General Organa. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Tampoco a su padre, aunque aquello no le afectó de igual forma.

—¿No echas de menos Corellia?

—Puede ser… ¿Y tú Jakku?

—En absoluto. Mis padres me abandonaron de muy niña. Solo soy una chatarrera con habilidades. Si no, no valdría nada para la Primera Orden, ni para Kylo Ren. Seguiría allí muerta de asco, rebuscando entre los escombros de naves que un día fueron importantes, solo para poder comer cada día.

—Eso no es así —le dijo Kylo. Deseaba ir y abrazarla, pero no podía moverse.

—Será mejor que entremos, me muero de frío.

Kylo estuvo tentado de rodearla con sus brazos y darle su calor. Ella pasó por su lado y entró en la base. La siguió y acompañó hasta la zona donde dormían las mujeres.

—Perdona, me sabe mal el tortazo, de verdad.

—Me lo merecí…

Rey le tocó la mejilla enrojecida.

—Te he dejado toda la mano —Kylo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Buenas noche, Matt.

—Rey… —la detuvo asiéndola por el hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Esta tarde me encontré con Kylo Ren y me dio esto para ti.

Se sacó del pantalón un trozo de papel. Le temblaron las manos.

Ella lo cogió, confusa.

—Buenas noches, Rey.

Kylo se fue con el corazón en un puño, deseando que llegara la mañana siguiente, para poder verla de nuevo.

Rey fue a trabajar como de costumbre. Kylo la abordó de pronto y ella se levantó asustada y se le cayeron dos herramientas al suelo.

Kylo la atrajo hacia sus manos, con la fuerza, y se las devolvió.

—Gracias… —Rey no le miró directamente aquella vez.

—¿Viste a ese amigo tuyo? El rubio de gafas…

—Sí.

—Le pedí que te diera algo.

—Me lo dio.

—¿Es la razón de que no me mires?

Ella lo hizo.

—En parte…

Hux los observó hablar y Kylo se dio cuenta.

—Vamos a otro sitio —le dijo a Rey. Esta obedeció dócilmente.

Entraron en una sala.

Kylo sintió el miedo en Rey.

—La puerta no está cerrada y no te voy a obligar a quedarte…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Leíste la nota?

—Sí… Pero, no puedo.

—Solo te pido que me dejes mostrarte cómo soy.

—Entonces la máscara sería lo primero.

—Ya me viste sin ella.

—No puedo tomarme en serio una petición así, de esta manera.

Kylo decidió quitársela.

—¿Lo que dice la carta es cierto? —preguntó al mirarlo. Kylo asintió en silencio. Si hablaba, ella reconocería su voz.

—No puedo, lo siento.

El caballero bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable. Volvió a ponerse el casco.

—¿Por qué? —indagó.

—No es posible —dijo ella.

—¡Por qué! —se enfadó.

Puso la mano sobre su cabeza, intentando sonsacarle la razón. Pero no hubo forma.

Era muy fuerte mentalmente.

Rey sacó el papel de su mano y se lo devolvió. Luego salió corriendo de la estancia.

Kylo leyó lo que él mismo había escrito y se sintió miserable y estúpido.

 _"Rey, eres la única mujer que me ha gustado. Conóceme, por favor._

 _Kylo Ren"._


	6. Chapter 6

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 6

Kylo no se sintió frustrado, simplemente decepcionado. ¿Qué podía esperar? Solo incitaba el odio y el miedo en los demás. Creyó que Rey sería distinta, y lo era, pero no con él. Albergar el deseo y la esperanza de ser correspondido era absurdo, pues ella no le conocía en absoluto. Tampoco deseaba conocerlo. Y no la culpaba.

Había sido un estúpido romántico. Con Rey eso no funcionaba.

La única forma de que le conociera un poco más fue seguir con el rol de Matt. Así que fingió que Kylo Ren tenía que marcharse unos días para poder ser Matt todo el tiempo.

Volvió a cambiar de departamento a Rey para que pudiera sentirse cómoda sin tener que estar nerviosa pensando en encontrarse con él.

—Hola, Rey —le dijo vestido de Matt, con su habitual tono monótono.

—¡Matt!

—Me han asignado a ser tu ayudante definitivamente.

—¡Genial!

Se puso tan contenta que lo abrazó un instante. Estuvo a punto de rodearla también, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada más que estar plantado como un palo.

Cuando llevaban un buen rato trabajando, Matt le hizo la pegunta.

—¿Qué quería Kylo Ren?

Rey estuvo callada al principio.

—Hablar conmigo.

—¿De qué?

—Es personal.

—Vale.

De pronto la escuchó sollozar.

—¿Rey?

—Es que… Se me ha declarado y le he dicho que no. Me siento fatal. Yo no me esperaba eso de él. Precisamente de él menos que de nadie.

—También es un ser humano.

—Es un monstruo, Matt.

Kylo se quedó devastado al escucharle decir aquello de él.

—Mató a muchos Jedi, es la mano ejecutora de Snoke.

—Shhhh, no digas eso en voz alta. Te pueden oír.

Aunque se sintió turbado, no le puedo quitar la razón. Todo lo que ella había dicho era la verdad más absoluta.

—Es verdad, perdona.

—De todos modos, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. Creo que se siente muy solo. No tiene a nadie…

—Ayer me hablaba tras esa maldita máscara. Se la quitó y no fue ni capaz de mirarme o hablarme sin ella. Y luego intentó indagar en mi mente. Me sentí violada.

El joven cerró los ojos, ofuscado consigo mismo.

—No ha empezado con buen pie entonces.

—¡No!

—No sabe tratar a una mujer, jamás ha estado con una.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio por cómo ha llevado la situación contigo —salió del paso—. Y porque le comprendo. Yo tampoco…

—¿Tampoco qué?

—He estado con una chica…

—¿En serio, Matt?

—Sí. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí? Matt, el técnico de radar.

Rey lo miró, sonrojada.

—Yo tampoco tengo experiencia con hombres.

Kylo se sintió aliviado. Nadie había tocado su cuerpo, ni sus labios, ni había estado dentro de ella.

—Se me hace raro estar hablando contigo de esto, Matt. Pero… Siento que eres mi mejor amigo.

Kylo no supo si alegrarse o cortarse las venas con la espada láser.

Durante los siguientes días, Kylo, alias Matt, pasó las horas con Rey. Le contó algunas cosas, como que sus padres apenas le habían hecho caso, criándose solo. Que su madre estaba siempre fuera y su padre sentía más amor por su nave colleriana que por él. También le dijo que un miembro de la familia lo maltrató y le falló, y que desde entonces no quería saber más de ellos. En definitiva, que estaba solo.

—Bueno, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro —la chica sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

Kylo sabía que aquello era enfermizo y no llegaría a ninguna parte, pero no podía dejar de estar con ella. Solo unos días más y Matt se iría para siempre. Kylo volvería con el corazón roto y nunca más lo abriría ante nadie. Dejaría a Rey en paz, intentando no volver a verla nunca más.

Durante la hora de comer de su último día, Kylo quiso quedarse a solas con ella para decirle que se tenía que ir.

—Me han destinado a otro lugar… —mintió.

La expresión de Rey fue un poema. Era todo lo contario a él; expresiva y sentimental.

—¿Dónde?

—Aún no lo sé con seguridad.

Vio la angustia en el rostro de Rey.

—¿Pero a otro planeta?

Fue incapaz de decirle que sí.

—No, a otra zona de la base —cambió de planes.

—Ah, bueno… —suspiró aliviada—. Me habías asustado.

—No podremos vernos.

—¿Por qué? Qué tontería.

—Yo…

—Tenemos un sitio donde poder pasar un rato charlando, en el radar.

—Claro…

Rey recuperó su Preciosa sonrisa y la luz en sus ojos.

Kylo No era consciente de cuán importante era para ella, o mas bien no podía creerlo.

Dejó el rol de Matt durante el día y se pudo concentrar en los deseos de Snoke. Este le llamó en una de las ocasiones que estaba supervisando los cañones. Se quitó el casco antes de entrar en la estancia donde tenía sus sesiones con él.

Hincó la rodilla en el suelo y miró el enorme holograma.

—Siento una perturbación en ti, aprendiz. No intentes cerrar tu mente, es absurdo.

Pese a eso, Kylo hizo lo posible.

—Hay una mujer.

—Es solo un capricho.

—Nadie impide que hagas lo que desees, pero recuerda que el cariño solo lleva a la desilusión, a la desesperanza, a la soledad, a la debilidad.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Líder Supremo, no va a ninguna parte.

Realmente no le estaba mintiendo, así que Snoke sonrió socarronamente.

—En cuanto la súper arma de la StarKiller esté a punto, la probaremos sobre el Sistema Honsian, para mermar a la Resistencia.

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

Salió de allí bastante alterado al verse descubierto y burlado por Snoke. De camino a informar a Hux, se encontró con Rey, que realizaba un trabajo menor en los pasillos.

Se la quedó mirando con el corazón en un puño.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él y se sonrojó.

—No te levantes —le dijo con la voz distorsionada por el casco—. Sigue con tu trabajo.

—Gracias…

Cuando pasó a su lado volvió a detenerse.

—Lamento haberlo hecho tan mal. Intentar leerte la mente fue una falta de respeto… Una violación a tu intimidad. No volverá a pasar.

Rey asintió con la cabeza en silencio, como aceptando sus disculpas.

Eso alivió al caballero de Ren, que por la noche estuvo más tranquilo cuando se vistió de Matt y acudió al encuentro con Rey, nervioso como un adolescente.

La echaba de menos.

—Hola, Rey —saludó al salir al balcón.

—¡Matt!

—Toma —le puso una manta por encima, porque ella siempre salía solo con lo puesto.

—Qué amable —sonrió.

—Hoy hace más frío, estamos bajo cero.

—Me gusta el paisaje invernal. En Jakku es todo lo contrario y llegas a odiarlo.

—¿Ha ido bien tu día?

—Bueno, he tenido un susto con Kylo Ren. Simplemente me lo he encontrado. No sabía dónde meterme.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo?

—Me ha pedido disculpas por lo que hizo.

—No es tan malo como lo pintan —Kylo sonrió—. Tal vez deberías darle esa oportunidad —la animó.

La chica lo miró un instante, como entristecida.

—Tú eres tonto, Matt.

—¿Y ese insulto gratuito?

—¿Sabes por qué le dije que no a Kylo Ren? ¿Lo sabes?

—Porque no te gusta —le dolió reconocer aquello.

—No paró de preguntarme por qué no le podía conocer, por qué no le podía dar una oportunidad. Si se lo hubiera dicho, estarías muerto, estoy segura.

—¿Yo muerto? No te entiendo.

—Eres el técnico de radar más pasmarote que existe. Eres impávido, a veces te pasas de serio, apenas expresas sentimientos. Tienes la nariz grande y las orejas de soplillo, te quedan fatal las gafas y a ver si te cambias el peinado.

—Vale, muchas gracias —contestó con el ánimo por los suelos.

Era consciente de su falta de atractivo, no había salido a su padre. Y que llevaba unas pintas ridículas. Pero Rey era una experta partiendo corazones y dando patadas en las entrepiernas.

—Pero cuando te ríes… Cuando me miras y sonríes… Eres tú, tengo claro que eres tú a quien yo quiero conocer y dar una oportunidad.

Kylo se quedó impactado al escuchar aquello. Tragó saliva y la miró sin saber qué decir.

—Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Rey se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barandilla, de espaldas a él.

La manta se les deslizó hacia un lado y Kylo se la volvió a poner en su sitio, acercándose a ella por detrás. Notó que estaba llorando.

—Yo solo soy un técnico de radar, uno muy pésimo. Kylo Ren tiene mucho más que ofrecerte.

—No necesito más… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en que me fije en Kylo Ren? Si no te gusto me lo dices y ya está…

—No puedo decirlo…

Rey se giró para mirarlo.

El caballero de Ren observó sus labios entreabiertos, de los que salía el aliento por el frío. Finalmente la besó, sin pensar en nada más. Ella gimió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

El contacto fue electrizante y sitió que se le encogía el estómago de la emoción por tenerla entre sus brazos y poder atrapar sus labios, que le devolvieron los besos con cada vez más ímpetu. Sus lenguas se lamieron, sus dientes se mordieron.

La levantó por la cintura para meterla dentro del cuarto del radar, donde ya no hacía frío, sin dejar de comerle la boca.

La joven le quitó el chaleco y la parte de arriba del mono, metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta para sacársela.

—Te juro que cuando vi lo que había bajo la ropa aquella vez que hacía calor, me volví loca. Matt, no sé de dónde sacas esto.

Le arañó con las uñas el torso duro y los abdominales.

—Y yo cuando te quedas en camiseta de tirantes y no llevas sujetador, no sé dónde meterme ni dónde mirar —respondió excitadísimo.

—Tengo poco pecho… —jadeó al sentir sus grandes manos sobre este, por debajo de la ropa.

—Pues a mí me encantan tus pechos así… Eres perfecta. No te cambiaría nada.

Kylo se puso de rodillas y le quitó el cinturón de herramientas y bajó su mono junto con la ropa interior. Besó su pubis y sus muslos, sujetándola por las nalgas.

Rey jadeó entre risas mientras se tumbaba sobre el suelo.

—Y parecías tonto…

Kylo se quitó la ropa y apretó su cuerpo denudo contra el de ella. Le levantó las piernas a la altura de la cintura.

Rey podía sentir su sexo duro y grande frotarle la ingle y sus testículos hinchados rozar su clítoris.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó él sobre su cuello.

—Si no me lo haces, te mato…

El caballero introdujo su sexo endurecido en la vagina caliente y húmeda, con mucho cuidado al sentir que a ella le dolía.

—Empuja —demandó.

—¿Estás segura?

—Hazlo ya…

Kylo se acopló del todo con la mujer, que jadeó con el contacto.

—¿Te duele?

—Sí…

—¿Paro? Quiero que estés bien.

—¡No pares!

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Kylo la asió del rostro para besarla mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, empujando.

—Te amo —jadeó Kylo con todo el sentimiento y la pasión que le embargaron en aquellos instantes de placer y felicidad.

Rey comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte y a moverse. La sujetó bien por las nalgas y la cintura, escuchándola tener un orgasmo y jadear. Sonrió satisfecho mientras disfrutaba de su interior, de su cuerpo, su olor y su sabor.

—No me aguanto más, Rey…

—Hazlo…

El hombre tuvo un orgasmo largo y placentero.

Ambos jadearon presa del esfuerzo físico.

Kylo apoyó la cabeza entre sus pechos, sujetando uno con la mano y besando su piel.

—Has dicho que me amas… —susurró Rey.

—Porque te amo…

—Y yo a ti…

Kylo tuvo un sentimiento agridulce. Ella le quería, pero cuando era Matt. Por otro lado, estaba tan necesitado de su afecto, de su cuerpo y de sus besos, que fue incapaz de decirle la verdad. Prefería aquello que nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 7

Rey y él se vieron durante varios días seguidos, a escondidas, en la sala del radar. Los empleados menores no podían tener ningún tipo de relación romántica, por lo que lo llevaban totalmente en secreto.

Se sentía como en una nube. Ella la dio más cariño en tres noches que el recibido durante toda su vida.

Sus besos apasionados y a la par dulces, su cuerpo dispuesto a entregarse a él en sesiones de sexo que duraban toda la noche, su voz susurrándole "Te amo".

Cada día se sentía más enamorado de ella y tenía claro que anhelaba más. Que fuera su pareja. En algún momento debería tomar la decisión de dejar el disfraz y decirle que él era Kylo, no Matt. Cuando Rey estuviera tan prendada que le diera igual.

Todo el amor y el cariño que le ofrecía se lo daba Kylo. Eso tendría que entenderlo. No podía resultar tan complicado.

Kylo esperó a la joven largo rato aquella noche, extrañado de que no apareciera, y muy ansioso. Temió que le hubiera sucedido algo y salió a buscarla por los alrededores, sin dar con ella.

Se volvió a su cuarto y entró en la habitación. Lanzó la peluca con rabia contra el suelo y se cambió de ropa; pantalones de cuero negro, camiseta de cuello alto y botas. Atrajo la espada láser hasta él y salió de nuevo, a altas horas de la madrugada, ofuscado por el plantón.

Anduvo por los pasillos sin el casco. Los guardias de asalto se asustaron de ver su expresión. En cualquier momento temieron que explotara, como de costumbre.

Se fue directo a su gimnasio y se lio a patear cosas. Encendió la espada y, acto seguido, entrenó con ella. Más para quitarse de encima la frustración que otra cosa.

Dos horas estuvo así, sin parar. Respiró con agitación y los cabellos empapados de sudor, pegados al rostro.

Al salir y volver hacia su cuarto, se encontró sorpresivamente con Rey. Se pegó un susto de muerte. Ambos se lo pegaron.

Quiso gritarle primero, exigirle saber dónde había estado. Luego abrazarla, con preocupación. Estuvo a punto de hacer ambas cosas, pero entonces recordó que no iba disfrazado de su alter ego.

Ella lo miró con cara de susto.

Kylo se le acercó con rapidez y Rey reculó hasta dar con una pared.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? —habló con su voz autoritaria.

—Vengo del radar principal.

—No me mientas.

Alzó la mano sobre su cabeza y rey cerró los ojos, compungida.

Kylo la bajó de inmediato y cerró el puño.

—Vengo de allí por un… problema. Pero no era nada, en serio…

Kylo se inclinó hacia ella lo suficientemente cerca como para atrapar su boca en un tórrido beso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, seria, pero con el corazón a cien.

—No te atrevas —le dijo.

El caballero apretó los labios al escucharla. Rey lo tenía muy claro para con él.

—Escúchame bien, Rey, sé que hay otro… Y lo acabaré matando.

Esta no mudó su expresión, manteniéndose firme y cerrando su mente.

Acto seguido, la dejó de avasallar y volvió a sus aposentos.

—¿Por qué me mientes, Rey?

Los celos le pudieron.

El personaje se había apoderado del afecto de Rey. Sentía unos celos terribles de Matt. Absurdo, porque Matt era él.

Bramó con ofuscación y tiró la espada encendida contra una pared.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el lecho, con las manos en la cara y fue incapaz de dormir en lo que quedaba de noche.

Al día siguiente fue directo a buscar a la muchacha, vestido como Matt. Tenía una reunión con Snoke y Hux en media hora, así que tendría que ser rápido.

La encontró ordenando su bolsa en la sala de herramientas.

—Rey… —entró con cuidado.

—¡Matt! —ella lo miró compungida—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara…

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Sí, vamos…

Ella lo llevó a un cuartucho donde guardaban cosas inservibles, poco iluminado y estrecho.

Rey lo besó sin más, pero Kylo la apartó.

—¿Por qué no viniste anoche? Te estuve esperando, te busqué por todas partes. ¡Estaba preocupado!

—No te lo puedo decir, Matt. Fue algo que surgió y no me dio tiempo a avisarte.

—Qué no me puedes decir.

Rey vio su cara de preocupación y dudó.

—Te prometo que te lo contaré más adelante. Y, por favor, no me busques… Ayer… Ayer me encontré con Kylo Ren e intentó besarme.

—Besarte… —dijo en tono neutro.

—¿No dices nada más? ¿No tienes celos? —pareció decepcionada.

—Y qué puedo hacer yo contra Kylo Ren… Ya te dije que era mejor opción que yo.

—Yo te quiero a ti… —Rey le acarició la mejilla con los dedos, la nariz, los labios—. Y me aterroriza que se entere de lo nuestro y te mate. Sabe que me gusta alguien y me lo dejó claro.

Kylo se sintió culpable por su padecimiento.

—Además, tiene comportamientos anormales en un hombre de su edad.

Tocado y hundido, pensó Kylo.

—Tú puede que seas un poco soso, sin embargo eres pausado y paciente.

Otro zarpazo a su ego.

Rey era demasiado sincera.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Darnos un tiempo, al menos para que no sospeche. Sabe que andamos juntos siempre, te dio la nota a ti por eso…

—O sea, que no podemos vernos.

—No…

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El caballero se las secó con los dedos y luego la besó dejándola sin respiración, de lo apasionado que fue.

—Si no puedo tenerte en largo tiempo, al menos deja que me lleve tus últimos besos conmigo.

—Pronto todo cambiará, Matt… Confía en mí, de verdad. Podremos estar juntos.

Kylo no entendió nada de lo que ella le dijo, pero tuvo que ceder.

Con su estúpido comportamiento de la madrugada anterior, no solo había conseguido que Rey le aborreciera más al intentar besarla como Kylo, sino que el haberle dicho que mataría al hombre con el que estaba en secreto, había conseguido un efecto rebote tremendo.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera besado?

—Empujarlo y reprimir las ganas de pegarle una patada en la entrepierna.

—Te podría haber matado de hacer eso —Kylo sudó solo pensar en el dolor.

—Si es verdad que está enamorado de mí, habría sido incapaz. Es como un niño malcriado.

—Ten cuidado con él —le acarició los cabellos y el rostro pecoso.

—Y tú…

Se unieron sus labios por última vez antes de salir.

Kylo algo tenía que hacer para evitar que Rey creyera que iba a matar a Matt.

Después de aquello corrió para cambiarse y no paró de correr hasta llegar a hablar con Snoke. Hux lo estaba esperando fuera, ya de los nervios.

—¡Nos va a matar! —exclamó este.

Entraron y allí estaba el enorme rostro del Líder Supremo, realmente enfadado. Pero no dijo nada, solo observó duramente a Kylo. Tras un largo rato en el que Hux estuvo a punto de desmayarse de pura tensión, Snoke habló:

—Hay alguien de la Resistencia infiltrado en la StarKiller.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos.

—Y es alguien sensible a la Fuerza. Así que quiero a ese individuo cuanto antes.

—Podría ser Skywalker… —dijo Kylo.

—Su poder no es tan grande y está desaparecido. ¡Es otra persona! —escupió—. En pocos días probaremos el poder de la StarKiller, no puede fallar nada. ¡¿Entendido?!

Ambos hombres asintieron.

—General Hux, retírate. Kylo Ren, tú te quedas.

Este se temió lo peor.

—Cuando encuentres al Jedi, sácale todo de esa mente suya. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, Líder Supremo.

—Y luego lo matas —añadió.

Kylo asintió nuevamente.

—Vete de aquí. Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Cuando el caballero procedió a abrir la compuerta, Snoke le dijo algo más.

—Y si no haces lo que te digo, mataré a la mujer.

Kylo tragó saliva y luego salió.


	8. Chapter 8

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 8

Kylo se quedó consternado con las últimas advertencias de Snoke. Para colmo, no podría ver a Rey siendo Matt, por el miedo de esta. Tampoco siendo Kylo porque ella odiaba a Kylo.

Encima había un miembro de la resistencia infiltrado, por lo que tendría que identificarlo entre los miles de pertenecientes a la Primera Orden que se ubicaban en la base.

—Pan comido —bufó disgustado.

Tendría que dedicarse a escrutar mentes allá por donde fuera.

Se le ocurrió una brillante idea entonces; hacerse pasar por Matt de nuevo para así ir sondeando las actitudes del personal, que estuvieran más relajados ante su presencia y fuera más sencillo leer sus pensamientos. Así, además, vería a Rey a menudo, aunque solo pudiera anhelarla.

No tuvo más remedio que ir a contarle a Hux sus intenciones. Cuando este las escuchó retuvo las risas.

Le hubiera retorcido el cuello con gusto de haber podido permitírselo.

—Pero Kylo Ren, ¿en serio crees que no te reconocerán?

—En serio.

El General hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Bien, demuéstralo.

Kylo se levantó sin decir nada y se fue, ofuscado.

Se cambió de ropa para convertirse en Matt y volvió hasta donde le esperaba Hux.

Este se quedó atónito al verlo. Obviamente lo reconoció porque sabía que se iba a disfrazar, pero si se lo hubiera cruzado por un pasillo no se habría fijado en el parecido, con aquella peluca rubia, las gafas enormes y la ropa, que le venía grande, del personal técnico.

—Me has convencido… —tuvo que admitir.

—Kylo Ren se va de la base unos días. Y se queda Matt —informó al pelirrojo.

Después de aquello intentó ser algo más sociable, cosa complicada sin Rey cerca, que era la que lo incitaba a relacionarse.

Cada final de la jornada laboral terminaba saturado, tanto del aburrido trabajo de técnico, como de escuchar a los compañeros o soldados de asalto decir estupideces. Leer sus vacuas mentes lo cansaba. Pero lo que más le dolió en el ego fue saber qué pensaban de Kylo Ren.

Totalmente impopular, egocéntrico, niño mimado, berrinchudo, pelele de Snoke y que no llegaba a la suela de las botas a Darth Vader.

En eso último estaba de acuerdo; su abuelo siempre sería para él inalcanzable.

Pero era la forma en la que lo pensaban, o incluso decían a la cara cuando preguntaba para intentar averiguar quién era el infiltrado.

No era de extrañar que Rey ni le tuviera miedo, ni respeto, ni mucho menos se sintiera atraída por él.

El baño de realidad, en vez de darle qué pensar, lo ofuscó más si cabía.

Por las noches dormía también con dos otros técnicos, teniendo que escuchar verdaderos absurdos.

Una de aquellas noches, sus compañeros de habitación se pusieron a hablar sobre Rey en particular, así que aguzó el oído pues susurraban.

—¿Has visto a la técnico de radar que se llama Rey?

—¿La que tiene poco pecho?

—Esa. Tendrá poco, pero qué bien se le marcan los pezones y menudo culo.

Kylo apretó los dientes.

—Pero tiene fama de difícil.

—Bah, como todas. Solo es insistir hasta que ceda. Llevo dos días trabajando con ella y… uf. Cuando se agacha y pone el culo hacia arriba te juro que me la…

—¡Basta! —gritó Kylo.

—¡Eh! ¿Tienes envidia o qué?

—Quiero dormir.

—Vaya con el cuatro ojos, qué carácter. Y parecías imbécil.

El caballero tragó saliva, aguantándose.

—Venga, Matt tiene razón; es mejor dormirse ya —intentó apaciguar los ánimos el otro compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, Kylo se despertó por un alarido ajeno, cosa que ni le inmutó. Abrió lo ojos, se puso las gafas y observó la escena:

El que había estado hablando de Rey en términos sexuales estaba muerto.

—¡Matt! —llama a alguien.

Kylo se levantó, hizo el paripé de tocarle el pulso y emitió su certificado de muerte.

—Se ha asfixiado con su propia lengua. Está muerto —dijo anodinamente y salió del cuarto en dirección al comedor, como si tal cosa.

Pero por dentro se estaba riendo.

Oír hablar de Rey, o de cualquier mujer, en aquellos términos le indignaba.

Además, el único que disfrutaba de sus pechos, sus pezones, su trasero y su vagina era él. Y lo echaba mucho de menos.

En el transcurso de la mañana, y por la "inesperada" muerte del técnico pervertido, Kylo consiguió que le asignaran con Rey en su lugar, alegando que ya la conocía y había trabajado con ella siendo su aprendiz.

Esta se sorprendió al verlo aparecer con su bolsa de herramientas y una sonrisa en la boca.

—¡Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y…?

—Se ve que se ha ahogado mientras dormía y me han reasignado a mí en su lugar.

—¡Qué dices!

—Así es. Cuando me he enterado no me lo podía creer —Kylo intentó poner cara de circunstancias.

—No es prudente que trabajemos juntos…

—Yo solo sigo órdenes.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

—No puedo… Me moría por verte…

—Suerte que Kylo Ren no está.

—¿Tenías ganas de verme? —le preguntó.

Rey se puso roja y sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Y ganas de otras cosas?

—¡Matt! —Rey le pegó tal capón que casi le saltó la peluca.

—Me refería a trabajar conmigo.

La joven no le hizo caso y siguió con su tarea mientras Kylo la observaba ensimismado.

—No me mires así…

—Ya entiendo por qué todos están locos por ti…

—¿Todos?

—Sí… Kylo Ren, yo… y unos cuantos imbéciles más.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quiénes? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Porque eres muy bonita, fuerte, divertida… Aunque tienes un gusto pésimo.

—Estoy empezando a creerlo, sí —le contraatacó, sonrojada.

—Solo ten cuidado de algunos especímenes.

—Créeme, si fui capaz de imponerme a Kylo Ren cuando intentó besarme, o a otros acosadores… Tienen todas las de perder conmigo.

Kylo se sintió orgulloso de su mujer.

—Yo no soy nada popular entre las mujeres.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho eso? A más de una le hubiera partido la cara. ¿O te piensas que no hablamos de hombres?

Kylo se quedó de piedra.

—A algunas hasta les gusta Kylo Ren…

Eso ya lo dejó anonadado del todo y enrojeció como un adolescente.

Rey se acercó a él y le susurró:

—Pero tú me perteneces. No lo olvides. Yo te vi primero.

—Rey, eres la única mujer que me ha gustado…

Rey se perturbó al escucharle decir aquello. Las mismas palabras que Kylo Ren en su nota.

—Vamos a trabajar. Todo tiene que estar preparado para dentro de dos días.

Tras ese plazo, se probaría por primera vez el súper láser de la base StarKiller.

Kylo notó cómo ella estaba disgustada por ello. No debía de ser agradable pensar en que iban a morir miles de millones de personas en un segundo, como sucedió con  
Alderaan, el hogar de su madre Leia.

Pero Snoke no poseía ningún tipo de sentimiento parecido a la piedad. Por mucho que Kylo quisiera evitarlo, le era un imposible. Su maestro no atendería a razones con tal de acabar por la base de la Resistencia, mermándola.

Cuando fue la hora de comer, y se dirigían al comedor, vio a Hux que le hacía un gesto.

—Rey, ahora vuelvo. Voy al baño.

—Vale.

Kylo se acercó a Hux que lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Snoke ha captado mejor la fuerza del Jedi. Está en el sector de radares.

—Donde estoy yo ahora…

—¿Tú no lo sientes?

—Lo esconde muy bien, aunque sí que noto perturbaciones en la Fuerza en ocasiones.

—Creo que Kylo Ren debería volver. Ya —ordenó.

—Está bien.

El caballero fue a avisar a Rey de que debía irse a hacer unos trabajos, y después fue a vestirse como Kylo Ren.

Resultó un alivio quitarse la maldita peluca y poder lavarse el cabello, enfundarse en su uniforme negro y calzarse sus botas.

Cambió la estrategia "Matt" por la de "Monstruo con máscara", para así sondear las mentes temerosas.

Tras toda la tarde buscando, sintió una nueva perturbación de la Fuerza que lo descolocó unos instantes. Intentó seguir el rastro de algún modo, hasta llegar al radar principal. Los allí presentes se quedaron helados al verlo.

Sondeó sus débiles mentes y solo vio pavor, pero ninguno era un Jedi.

Subió las escaleras que daban al radar que tan bien conocía y se encontró la puerta cerrada por dentro. Metió el código maestro, pero no se abrió.

Le dio una patada de rabia.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando dentro.

Se concentró y levantó la mano para hacer uso de la Fuerza. Al otro lado, alguien también la usó para que no pudiera abrirla.

Bramó por el esfuerzo, encendiendo con la otra mano su espada láser.

Consiguió que la puerta cediera cuando el Jedi del otro lado dejó de resistirse.

Al entrar vio la puertecita que daba al frío exterior abierta. Corrió rápidamente y salió.

Lo que se encontró le dejó tan descolocado que le faltó el aire.

Rey estaba subida a la barandilla y lo miraba con dureza y algo de miedo por haber sido descubierta.

Ella miró ligeramente al vacío y Kylo se temió lo peor.

—Rey, no saltes —le rogó con su voz distorsionada.

La joven respiró con fuerza sin abrir la boca.

Kylo se fue acercando poco a poco.

—No… —dijo ella sacando la empuñadora de un sable láser de su cinturón de herramientas.

El caballero tragó saliva y apagó su arma, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Rey, no quiero luchar contra ti.

Esta se quedó de piedra al ver lo que hacía. Pero en cualquier momento la podía atraer hacia él de nuevo, por lo que no era de fiar.

—No deseo dañarte. No me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya es…

—¿Lo sabías desde el principio? —preguntó ella.

—No. No me había dado cuenta, no podía sentir tu Fuerza porque estoy… enamorado de ti —le confesó —, y no imaginé que pudieras ser tú.

—Entonces déjame ir.

—No puedo. Snoke nos matará a ambos si lo hago.

—Entonces prefiero… saltar.

—¡No!

Kylo hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida y consiguió atraer a Rey hacia el suelo, consiguiendo que cayera de bruces.

Esta se medio levantó, pero el hombre se le puso encima, haciéndole soltar el sable.

—No te resistas más —le puso la mano en la cabeza consiguiendo que perdiera el sentido por fin.

La cogió en brazos y se la llevó.


	9. Chapter 9

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 9

El Caballero de Ren anduvo dando vueltas por su estancia, observando a Rey inconsciente y tumbada en la cama.

No podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto; Rey una Jedi de la Resistencia.

Snoke al final tuvo razón cuando lo advirtió de sus sentimientos por una mujer. Había estado tan enceguerado que fue incapaz de darse cuenta de que ella poseía la Fuerza. Por eso no podía leerle el pensamiento, porque siempre mantenía cerrada su mente, incluso con Matt.

El General Hux todavía no sabía nada, pero probablemente Snoke demandara su presencia en cualquier momento. Algo debía hacer mientras tanto.

Se quitó el casco y se sentó al lado de Rey. Estuvo tentado de tocar su mejilla, y fue incapaz.

Esta comenzó a despertar, aturdida.

—Mmmm —murmuró confusa, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Pero en cuanto lo vio, se incorporó y reculó.

—No te muevas, Rey.

Ella miró su entorno.

—Estás en mis aposentos privados. Si te estás quieta todo irá me… —Un objeto le dio en la cabeza con contundencia cuando ella movió la mano, usando la Fuerza. Aprovechó el desconcierto de Kylo Ren para correr hacia la puerta, que no pudo llegar a abrir al sentirse empujada contra esta, de cara.

—¡Ah! —gritó la joven al darse el golpe.

Kylo se le puso detrás y la rodeó por la cintura para agarrarla bien, mientras Rey pataleaba y le golpeaba con saña, gritando.

La lanzó sobre le lecho y se sentó encima de ella para detenerla, sujetándole los brazos. Rey hizo fuerza con las piernas, pero no pudo levantar el peso de Kylo.

Finalmente dejó de luchar, pero lo miró con verdadero odio.

El hombre se sintió morir por tener que tratarla así, por recibir ese desprecio de ella.

—Compórtate, Rey. No deseo dañarte, solo necesito la información.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —cerró los ojos al sentir cómo él se metía en su mente, hurgando en sus pensamientos.

Rey sudó y se puso blanca como el papel, apretó los dientes en señal de lucha mental.

A Kylo le costó verlo todo, pero sí supo que la Resistencia tenía pensado atacar la StarKiller. También vio a su madre Leía, e incluso a su padre Han.

Sintió la preocupación por Matt y no quiso ahondar más.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Te odio! ¡Monstruo!

Rey le miró a los ojos, altiva.

—¿Por qué soy un monstruo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en verme así?

—Mataste a muchos aprendices de Jedi. Le diste la espalda a tu familia. Te aliaste con Snoke, te convertiste al lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

—¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mí ni mis motivos! ¡No has querido saberlos! No quisiste conocerme —le echó en cara.

—¡Ni ganas!

—Solo tienes ojos para ese estúpido Matt —recriminó, celoso.

Rey palideció y Kylo sintió su tormento interior.

—¿Quieres que lo mate? ¿Eso quieres? ¡Porque lo mataría si me diera la gana!

—No, por favor… Haré lo que quieras, pero no lo mates. Él no sabe que soy una Jedi, no es de la Resistencia, no tiene ni idea…

—¿Lo que yo quiera? Porque yo te quiero a ti… Besarte, abrazarte, poseerte… -dijo, excitadísimo.

Demasiados días sin hacer el amor con ella le hicieron perder la cabeza durante unos instantes.

Sabía que la estaba poniendo en una encrucijada.

Acercó sus labios y rozó los de ella levemente, sintiéndolos temblar. Se comió las ganas de besarla con pasión.

Rey se echó a llorar, entre rabiosa y apenada.

—¿Qué tiene ese maldito estúpido para que te hayas enamorado de él así? —indagó.

Rey se mantuvo callada.

—¡Dilo! —exigió—. No es más que un técnico de radar anodino, aburrido, don nadie. Yo te puedo ofrecer poder, estar junto a mí en este lado.

—Él me sonríe -dijo sin más—. No necesito otra cosa. Y me quiere de forma sana, no como tú. Además, no quiero pertenecer a este mundo de sobras horribles.

A Kylo le mató verla así y la soltó para sorpresa de ella.

—Tienes media hora para irte de la base.

—¿Qué? —Rey no comprendió nada.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vamos! Media hora y luego los cazas irán por ti.

—Pero…

—Rey —la cogió del brazo—, Snoke me matará por esto, pero habrá valido la pena si te mantengo con vida.

Ella se quedó anonadada, incrédula.

—Te amo, maldita Jedi.

La cogió de la nuca y la besó profundamente igual que cuando era Matt, de la misma forma.

Ella no se apartó, Kylo sintió el corazón de Rey bombear con fuerza. Sintió sus manos en el rostro y cómo le apartaba el cabello.

Dejó sus labios libres para ver su expresión.

Rey observó cada detalle de sus facciones. Le tocó las orejas de soplillo, cada lunar, la nariz, los labios, se fijó bien en la forma rasgada de sus ojos y en su color castaño. Aspiró su olor, recordó el sabor de su beso...

—Te voy a matar –susurró furiosa—. Mantente vivo, porque te juro que te la tengo guardada por engañarme así…

—Vete…

Rey salió corriendo de la estancia en cuanto Kylo la dejó salir.

La joven lo había reconocido. Sabía que era Matt.

Salió detrás, esperando un tiempo prudencial y se encaminó al hangar.

Mandó llamar a Hux de inmediato, que se personó allí.

—General, la Jedi se ha ido de la base.

—¿La?

—Es una mujer y bastante poderosa en la Fuerza, no pude retenerla a tiempo. Ha robado un caza y ha escapado.

Kylo se dirigió a su Tie Silencer mientras los demás pilotos preparaban sus cazas.

El caballero de Ren tenía un plan; hacer parecer a todos que realmente se había escapado ella sola y proteger a Rey de los disparos con el fuego cruzado.

Si se sabía de su traición, Snoke lo mataría no sin torturarlo antes. Debía mantener siempre bien cerrada su mente antes de que lo descubriera.

Salió disparado hacia el espacio, fuera de la base StarKiller.

Sondeó con el radar el caza que llevaba Rey y aceleró al máximo. Las otras naves le siguieron hasta alcanzar el objetivo.

Los disparos comenzaron, y Kylo destruyó más de un caza Tie por el fuego cruzado. Rey también se defendió, solo de los cazas, pero no del Tie Silencer, que sabía era de Kylo, que directamente pasó a destruir los que quedaban.

La escoltó durante una buena distancia, por si acaso, y se resistió a dejarla marchar.

El hombre vio la nave desaparecer en el espacio y dio la vuelta hasta la base.

Pero mientras ella estuviera bien, no le importaba nada más.


	10. Chapter 10

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 10

Rey corrió hacia el hangar principal, que siempre estaba abierto para que salieran los Tie de reconocimiento.

Al llegar intentó parecer normal y buscar una nave que pudiera usar, con alguna excusa.

Los soldados de asalto no repararon en ella, así cómo pilotos y otros oficiales. Vio una nave abierta que estaban revisando y fue hacia el técnico.

—Hola —dijo, algo nerviosa, siempre con el ojo puesto a su espalda.

—Oh, hola…

—Te llaman por allí… Tobb —leyó en su plaquita identificativa—. Si quieres ya acabo yo la revisión.

Cuando el técnico se fue, le echó un ojo rápido y vio que estaba todo correcto y solo se trataba de una acción rutinaria sin importancia.

Se subió al Tie. Se puso el casco y cerró la compuerta. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, pues le quedaba poco tiempo del margen dado por Kylo, salió del hangar y cogió la velocidad que pudo alejándose de la base StarKiller.

Poco después de salir al espacio abierto, otros Tie la siguieron y comenzaron a disparar.

Usó la Fuerza para sentirlos, pues no era una piloto experta como Poe Dameron. Derribó a dos y luego vio cómo el Tie Silencer de Kylo Ren disparaba a las otras naves sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Por dentro le entró de nuevo aquella rabia hacia él y su engaño vil y rastrero. Tuvo ganas de dispararle también, pero hubiera sido absurdo, pues la estaba escoltando.

De hecho, lo hizo durante mucho más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

Finalmente, Kylo dio la vuelta y Rey perdió la nave de vista.

Respiró hondo, confusa por lo vivido. La culpable de todo fue ella. Su misión era única y exclusivamente informar a la Resistencia de todo lo que sucediera en la base y, finalmente, manipular los radares para que pudieran burlar la vigilancia. También bajar los escudos.

Al menos sabía que los radares no podrían arreglarlos por un tiempo, el suficiente.

Por otro lado, se concentró en que Kylo Ren no notara su Fuerza, no pudiera leer su mente si la descubría. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que este se interesara por ella de una forma tan enfermiza. Y mucho menos conocer a "Matt".

Ese estúpido técnico de radar, que no podía ser más raro. Pero le gustaron sus ojos color castaño y su sonrisa sincera.

—¡Sincera! —gritó Rey dentro del Tie, enfadadísima.

Solo una mente retorcida como la de Kylo Ren era capaz de planear disfrazarse para cortejarla al ver que lo rechazaba.

Y aquella forma de ponerse celoso de sí mismo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hacía aquellas cosas?

Y se había acostado con él varias veces, lo cual le hizo sentir sucia de algún modo, utilizada.

En todo momento le pareció que "Matt" realmente la quería.

—¡Así no se ama a alguien, maldito imbécil! —volvió a gritar, ofuscada.

Kylo jugó con sus sentimientos desde que apareció en el comedor.

La besó, abrazó y poseyó fingiendo ser otro. La puso entre la espada y la pared en diversas ocasiones en las que, como Kylo, le confesó sus sentimientos, a sabiendas de lo que ella sentía por "Matt".

Y aquel instante en el que Kylo la besó se dio cuenta. Por su olor, su sabor y su forma única de atrapar sus labios.

Confusión fue lo que sintió primero, luego estupor, auto estupidez por no darse cuenta antes de sus rasgos físicos y tono de su voz y, finalmente, rabia y vergüenza. El odio vino después.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que aquel hombre la amaba, porque si no, no la hubiera dejado escapar ni defendido de los Tie.

Pero de una forma que le resultó enfermiza.

La joven Jedi sollozó amargamente al recordar a un Matt que nunca existió. Fue como perder el amor, como si estuviera muerto para siempre.

Sin embrago, debía ser fuerte y sobreponerse.

Sí, la culpa fue suya. Por enamorarse de quien no debió jamás.

Lloró todo lo que el tiempo a solas le dejó. No obstante, debía avisar a la Resistencia de lo sucedido; fue el momento.

Dejó al Tie con el piloto automático y manipuló el sistema de comunicaciones.

Tantos años en Jakku, antes de que la General Leia Organa la encontrara, le habían conferido un amplio conocimiento sobre naves y sus funciones.

Llegó a la conclusión de que a duras penas podría comunicarse.

La señal no llegaría bien a D'Qar, teniendo en cuenta que solo iba en un Tie y el combustible no sería eterno.

Aspiró hondo y pensó en Leia. De alguna forma había sido su maestra en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Ya que Luke Skywalker llevaba años viviendo como un ermitaño en alguna parte, su hermana era la única sensible a la Fuerza que la pudo entrenar con lo que sabía. Sin ser una Jedi como tal, Leia tenía muchos conocimientos.

Uno de esos era abrir un canal entre ellas, para poder comunicarse a través de la Fuerza.

Rey cerró los ojos y se concentró largo rato.

La Galaxia la rodeó, la oscuridad repleta de estrellas cuajadas. La Fuerza pasó a través de la joven, que la recondujo a un lugar recóndito y lejano.

Rastreó la Fuerza de Leia.

Una estrella brilló más que las demás.

Su mente entró en una especie de hiperespacio hasta que se detuvo junto a una mujer, que la miró directamente.

Rey solo dijo unas coordenadas y volvió rápidamente hacia atrás, despertando en el Tie de golpe.

El sudor le cayó por el rostro y empapó sus ropas grises.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos y apareció de pronto un Crucero Estelar, que la recogió.

Entró en el hangar, aterrizó y salió de la nave, agotada.

Finn la ayudó a bajar, llevándola en brazos hasta las salas médicas.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó el joven.

—No. Solo cansada por el esfuerzo.

La dejó, con preocupación, en mano de los médicos.

Leía Organa apareció cuando Rey estuvo recuperada. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió de las manos.

—Temí por ti.

Rey se sintió abochornada por su imprudencia.

—¿Qué te altera? —le preguntó Organa.

—Os he fallado a todos…

—Fue un plan excesivamente arriesgado. El tiempo que has estado allí nos dará mucha información sobre la base.

—Siento que lo he perdido inútilmente, por dejarme llevar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rey se murió de vergüenza.

—Me enamoré de un hombre… —confesó—. Y me traicionó…

Leia suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Rey. Los hombres no siempre son lo que esperamos…

En sus palabras hubo un deje de melancolía.

—Lo importante es que estás sana y salva. En cuanto a eso… El tiempo cura las heridas, te lo aseguro.

Rey sollozó con amargura.

Leía era como una madre para ella, ya que careció de la verdadera desde muy niña.

Cuando Rey se calmó, Organa se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta que tenía entre los labios.

—¿Has visto a mi hijo?

La joven Jedi la observó con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Le tembló la boca.

—Él es ese hombre…


	11. Chapter 11

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 11

La joven se recuperó del esfuerzo en pocas horas. Le contó a Leia todo lo que sabía sobre la StarKiller y los rumores de que pensaban probar el cañón, pero no sabía contra qué o quién.

En cuanto comenzara a absorber la luz de una estrella cercana, el objetivo sería destruido tras el drenaje.

Se reunieron todos en la base de la Resistencia.

—Rey escapó al ser descubierta por mi hijo. Tuvo suerte de poder robar el Tie y que no la mataran al huir.

Esta había contado a Organa parte de la historia con Kylo, pero no toda. No le habló de Matt, ni de la relación con él. Solo que se había enamorado de Kylo y este descubrió que formaba parte de la Resistencia, dándole un margen para escapar.

Leia no entendió entonces dónde estaba la traición, pero Rey prefirió no ahondar más y la mujer respetó su decisión.

—¿Y cómo podemos acceder entonces a la base? —preguntó Poe Dameron, uno de los mejores pilotos de la Resistencia.

—He inutilizado los radares lo suficiente como para que no puedan repararlos en días. No hay nadie capacitado para ello. En cuanto al cañón… No pude hacer mucho estando rodeada de tanta gente casi constantemente. Así que está a pleno rendimiento y puede ser utilizado en cualquier instante en cuanto absorba la luz de una estrella.

—Entonces, si nos acercamos a la base, y somos rápidos, tendríamos un margen para que no nos detectaran y entrar.

—Ya os informé del punto crítico que tiene el oscilador térmico de la base. Si es destruido cuando el arma está cargada completamente, acabaremos con la StarKiller.

—Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes. Ahora que Snoke sabe que teníamos una infiltrada, dará la orden de usar de inmediato la súper arma —habló la General Organa—. O contra nosotros, aquí, o contra Honsian Prime.

—General, si nos da la orden prepararé a los escuadrones —pidió Dameron.

—Adelante. Pero para penetrar en la StarKiller vamos a necesitar al mejor en esto… —pareció molesta al decirlo. Sin embrago, todo fuera por el bien de la Galaxia.

Tras aquella reunión de urgencia, Rey fue a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la suya habitual: pantalones hasta media pierna, botas bajas, camisa blanca y chaleco, además de las vendas que cubrían sus brazos.

Despojarse el uniforme gris le dio libertad, quitándose un peso de encima. Fue como llevar todo el tiempo un disfraz.

Aquello le hizo recordar que el disfraz también lo llevó Kylo, lo que le puso de mal humor inmediatamente.

Finn, que la esperó fuera, notó enseguida el malestar de su amiga, lo cual le preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —bufó—. Siento que os he fallado.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Pasar desapercibida tantos días rodeada de soldados, el General Hux y Kylo Ren es casi un milagro! Sé lo que me digo.

—Ya, no solo es eso, Finn. Me distraje demasiado, me confié… —dijo dolida consigo misma.

—Nos puede pasar a todos, Rey. Lo importante es que estás aquí.

Finn la miró con cierta adoración. Ella ni siquiera se fijó en eso, molesta como estaba.

—Solo pensar que tengo que volver me pone mala.

—¡Pues fíjate yo! Soy un desertor de la Primera Orden en toda regla.

—No tienes que ponerte en peligro.

—No voy a dejarte sola —dijo Finn, solemnemente.

—Gracias, amigo… —Le tocó el brazo en señal de afecto.

Una sonrisa de Rey, esa forma de cerrar los ojos cuando su rostro parecía feliz, era capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre.

—¿Cómo fue encontrarse con Kylo Ren?

A Rey se le borró la sonrisa de la cara de inmediato.

—Desagradable —contestó mientras caminaba hacia el punto de reunión.

—Es un monstruo. Lo siento por la General Organa, pero es lo que es.

A Rey le molestó en cierta forma el comentario.

—Bueno… Él me descubrió cuando empecé a usar la Fuerza. Hasta ese momento no fue desagradable conmigo… —tuvo que reconocer.

Por muy incomoda que se sintiera con sus declaraciones de amor constantes, Kylo no fue descortés. Tan solo en una ocasión y fue porque no apareció en la cita que tenía con su álter ego, Matt.

Rey lo analizó bien entonces, dándose cuenta de su reacción: Matt/Kylo se sintió confuso al no verla. Luego se la encontró por el pasillo y ella misma le mintió al respecto, informándole de que estaba en los radares, cuando Kylo sabía que no era cierto porque la había estado esperando allí.

—¿Qué te sucede, Rey?

—No, nada. Vayamos…

—Entonces, te cruzaste con él… —Finn insistió en hablar del tema.

—En diversas ocasiones, sí.

—¿No te pudiste nerviosa de que te descubriera?

—Claro que sí. Por eso intenté ser natural con él.

—¿Natural?

—Sí. Interactuar de forma normal.

Finn silbó.

—Suerte has tenido de que no te intentase matar por eso.

—Pero ¿cómo te crees que trata al personal? ¿Piensas que va matándolos sin ton ni son? Incluso se enteró de que me hacían bromas pesadas y les puso firmes. Nunca más lo hicieron…

Porque a él también se las habían hecho, se dio cuenta. Luego pensó en el tipo que la acosó y que escuchó encontraron muerto.

Enrojeció al pensar que Kylo lo mató por ella. No supo si sentirse halagada o enfadarse más con él. Aunque no sintió su muerte, para qué negarlo. Desde ese momento, el personal femenino respiró tranquilo.

—Veo que no tenemos la misma visión de Kylo Ren.

—No quiero hablar más de él. ¿Vale?

—Está bien, perdona.

Llegaron a la base, encontrando al Halcón Milenario apostado cerca.

Han había vuelto por petición de Leia.

Rey se alegró muchísimo de que estuviera allí, con Chewbacca.

BB8 rodó hacia ella, pizpireto, y hablando a trompicones en binario. Poe Dameron fue al encuentro de Han Solo también, abrazándolo.

—¡Rey!

—¡Han! —Este la abrazó.

Rey enrojeció al pensar que era el padre de Kylo Ren, y que se había acostado con su hijo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el famoso contrabandista.

—Sí. Me alegro de veros.

—Hola, Han —Organa apareció, seria.

—Leia…

El encuentro fue una mezcla de tensión y añoranza por parte de ambos. El hombre no fue capaz de sostener su mirada mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Han.

Chewbacca se acercó a Leia y la abrazó. Era él tan grande y ella tan pequeña, que casi podría haberla partido en dos.

A Leía se la vio contenta en esos instantes.

Rey pensó en Luke Skywalker y en dónde estaría. Solo R2D2 tenía aquella información, y llevaba años apagado por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —interrumpió Han.

—Te lo explicaremos dentro —le informó Leia.

Casi todos se dirigieron hacia el edifico base, pero Rey se quedó mirando el Halcón Milenario.

Luego observó la distancia prudencial entre Han y Leia.

Recordó entonces como "Matt" le contó sobre su infancia y adolescencia. Una cubierta de necesidades de todo tipo menos de las afectivas. Un padre que nunca estaba: Han Solo. Y una madre que pasaba tiempo fuera; Leia Organa.

Suspiró de pena.

—Ben… —musitó al viento. Aquel era su verdadero nombre. Ni Kylo Ren, ni Matt. Sino Ben Solo.

La joven se planteó si en Matt había algo de Ben, del verdadero hombre. Kylo Ren solo era una máscara, en todos los sentidos.

Porque su parte sensible existía. Su lado necesitado de cariño. Era capaz de amar, aunque fuera de la forma más extraña e incorrecta.

A Rey le dolió el estómago por lo mal que se sintió de pronto.

Echó de menos a Matt, o al menos esa parte del personaje que parecía sincero cuando estaba con ella. A conversar en la intimidad, sus besos, sus palabras.

¿Era entonces Ben Solo en aquellos momentos?

Necesitó entonces descubrirlo.

Y para ello supo que tendría que enfrentarse a Kylo Ren y vencerlo como fuese.

—¡Rey! —Finn la zarandeó.

—¿Qué? —le miró confundida.

—Te esperan.

—Ah, claro… —La joven se limpió el sudor de la frente y caminó.

De pronto tuvo un impulso desgarrador por volver a la StarKiller y buscar a Kylo.

No tenía tiempo que perder.


	12. Chapter 12

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 12

Mientras la General Organa se quedó en D'Qar, Rey y Finn partieron con Han Solo y Chewbacca en el Halcón Milenario.

Por otro lado, Poe Dameron lo hizo en el Raddus, junto a gran parte de la flota de Ala—X disponible, preparados para entrar en batalla nada más saltaran al hiperespacio y llegaran a los aledaños de la base StarKiller.

Su misión era conseguir que el Halcón penetrara en esta, burlando los escudos.

—¿Preparados? —habló Han.

Rey tragó saliva y agarró el sable de luz de los Skywalker que le dio Maz Kanata. Perteneció a Anakin y a Luke. Debería haber pasado a Ben, pero nunca llegó a suceder, por eso lo tenía ella, aunque nunca comprendió la razón de que el sable la llamase.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Han pilotó el Halcón hasta espacio abierto, alejándose del planeta, tras el Raddus, esperando recibir órdenes de la Vicealmirante Holdo, que normalmente comandaba el Ninka.

—Estás muy pensativa, Rey —comentó Han—. Me ha contado Leia que hablaste con Ben.

En su tono de voz se entreveía pena y dolor.

—Sí, hablé con él antes de que me descubriera. Pero apenas tuvimos contacto —mintió—. No conversamos mucho…

—Ben siempre fue muy callado… Tuvo dificultades para relacionarse con todo el mundo. Supongo que no fui un buen ejemplo tampoco… —Han sonrió con amargura—. No sé si es una fortuna que no nos parezcamos, o una desgracia.

—Tal vez… aún eche de menos a su familia —se atrevió a aventurar ella.

Algo fue a decir Solo, pero recibieron órdenes de prepararse para partir y se concentró.

Rey fue con Finn, que estaba realmente nervioso de volver a la Primera Orden. Ella le cogió de su mano oscura para insuflarle valor suficiente.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Soy un desertor, un traidor.

—En ti hay valentía por negarte a matar por ellos a gente inocente. Que no se te olvide.

Finn la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—¡Allá vamos! —gritó Han y Chewbacca emitió uno de sus guturales sonidos.

Saltaron al hiperespacio, cosa que siempre mareaba a Rey.

Finn aprovechó la tesitura para pasarle el brazo por encima, solo que ella estaba demasiado concentrara en lo que acontecería en un futuro cercano como para darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Rey —le dijo él—. Desde que volviste estás extraña.

—Ya sabes que me siento fracasada en mi misión. Yo… Conocí a una persona allí con la que entablé amistad.

—¿Hiciste una amiga?

—Un amigo; Matt. Un técnico de radares pésimo.

Finn se sintió celoso.

—Me gustaría salvarlo… —musitó—. Pero no sé cómo.

—¿Es fiel a la Primera Orden?

—Podríamos decir que sí. Que no la puede abandonar con facilidad… No sé si lo haría.

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Supongo que sí… —confesó avergonzada.

—Te ayudaré entonces.

—Gracias, Finn —le tocó el hombro en señal de camadería.

El temido momento por Rey llegó, al mismo tiempo que el Halcón y el Raddus aparecieron cerca de la base StarKiller.

Los Ala—X despegaron a toda velocidad del crucero. A su encuentro no apareció ningún Tie, ya que los radares continuaban inservibles, visto lo visto.

—¡Han funcionado! —gritó Rey, contenta.

—Pero el escudo planetario es un problema. Ninguna nave puede entrar así como así.

Poe se puso en contacto con ellos de pronto.

—Aunque bombardeemos la base, los escudos son muy potentes y no conseguimos nada.

—De eso mismo hablábamos.

Holdo también habló con ellos.

—Tenemos una oportunidad. Hay una frecuencia de actualización fraccional. En ese breve momento una sola nave puede adentrarse en el planeta pues los escudos se reinician. Pero es muy peligroso, son microsegundos.

—¡Yo lo haré! —exclamó Dameron.

—Comandante, eso no es posible. Ha de velar por la seguridad del resto.

—Pero… —se le escuchó decir.

—¡Es una orden! —dijo Holdo.

—No os preocupéis, nosotros lo haremos. ¿Verdad, Chewie?

Este contestó que sí a su manera.

—Han Solo, es una loc…

Han cortó la comunicación.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer algo así? —preguntó Rey.

—Tengo una idea. Agarraos bien.

—¿Qué? —Finn puso cara de horror y Rey no comprendió nada.

—Chewie, calcula las coordenadas más cercanas para el hiperespacio. Luego calcula la vuelta hasta justo después de cruzar el escudo.

Rey y Finn se sentaron y afianzaron, lívidos.

Ella cogió de la mano a su amigo y tragó saliva.

El Halcón Milenario alcanzó el primer hiperespacio que duró tan solo unos segundos. La nave dio una vuelta de 180º y se preparó para el siguiente movimiento.

—¡Ahora!

Todo fue tan rápido que Rey creyó, por breves instantes, que no lo contaría.

El carguero salió del hiperespacio un segundo justo antes de que Han consiguiera enderezarlo y no estamparse contra el bosque helado. La nave acabó al borde de un acantilado tras el aterrizaje forzoso.

—Ya está —dijo Han, tranquilamente.

—Rey, me vas a romper la mano —se quejó Finn.

—¡Lo lamento! —Rey se la soltó, sin creerse lo que Han Solo acababa de hacer.

—¿Estáis bien?

Asintieron poniéndose en pie.

Los cuatro bajaron de la nave, congelados por el frío.

El wookiee cargó con diversos explosivos y abasteció a los demás con suficientes armas.

—Es hora de destruir este maldito lugar —comunicó Han.

Rey, por su parte, pensó en cómo conseguir que Kylo se uniera a ellos y dejara a Snoke.

Se arrepintió entonces, muchísimo, de no haber querido conocer mejor a ese hombre que quiso abrirse a ella. De dejarse llevar solo por los prejuicios y lo poco que los demás le habían contado de él; todo malo.

Pero ¿por qué se había dejado seducir por Snoke? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que acabó con todo lo que Luke construyó? ¿Qué le movía a estar a las órdenes de la Primera Orden? ¿Por qué eligió la Oscuridad?

Tanto estando con Matt, como con Kylo, siempre notó su soledad, sobre todo cuando se tocaban. Esa fue una de las razones por la que se sintió atraída, por la que se enamoró. No solo su sonrisa, o su mirada. Quiso cuidar de él, de Matt. Y ahora quería salvar a Kylo, y conocer realmente a Ben.

Pero primero debía concentrase en su nueva misión y no volver a fracasar.

Caminaron sobre todas las rocas que pudieron para no dejar huellas en la nieve fresca, y rogaron no ser vistos por los droides de patrulla que pudieran aparecer. Aunque, técnicamente, los radares no los podían haber captado al estar estropeados.

—Han, en ese risco hay un túnel que no tiene pantalla de seguridad.

—¿De veras? —Finn asintió, convencido.

—Entonces vamos.

Rey los siguió, intentando concentrarse en sentir la Fuerza de Kylo para comprobar que seguía allí. Una leve pulsación le indicó que sí, que estaba cerca.

—Nos colaremos por aquí e iremos a desactivar esos malditos escudos —dijo Han.

Finn observó la luminosidad del cielo.

—La StarKiller está absorbiendo la luz… Se preparan para destruir un objetivo, o varios. Debemos darnos prisa.

Se adentraron los cuatro en el túnel, con Finn a la cabeza, pues fue encargado de saneamiento y se sabía el camino. Fue el que aleccionó a Rey sobre muchas de las cosas de la base.

Noquearon con facilidad a un soldado que vigilaba la salida, y corrieron hacia la zona de escudos. En aquel caso, fue Rey la que se puso en cabeza.

Sintió la Fuerza de Kylo cada vez más cercana, tan cercana que el pulso fue como si le pegara en el rostro y se lo encendiera.

Al final del pasillo, antes de llegar a la sala, un cambiado Kylo Ren se interpuso entre ellos.

Rey lo miró, y él la miró a ella.

Su rostro estaba demacrado, como si algo le hubiese torturado por dentro y por fuera.

—¡Ben! —gritó Han.

Pero Ben no pareció estar allí, bajo la coraza de Kylo.

La Jedi sintió ganas de sollozar.

No supo si odiarlo o amarlo.

De pronto, él encendió su espada láser y los señaló con ella.

Rey hizo caso a su instinto y también encendió la suya, cogiéndola con ambas manos y en posición de defensa.

—Ben… —volvió a llamarlo su padre.

—Ben está muerto. Como lo vais a estar vosotros. En especial tú, maldita Jedi, por mentirme y burlarte de mí.


	13. Chapter 13

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 13

Los cuatro miembros de la Resistencia se quedaron paralizados ante Kylo.

—¡Hijo! —gritó Han, pero él no le miró siquiera. Estaba concentrado en Rey.

—Solo, no creo que ahora tenga ganas de hablar con usted —apuntó Finn.

—¿Hay forma de llegar de otro modo a la sala de escudos? —preguntó el experimentado piloto.

—No —respondió Rey—. Voy a intentar contenerlo y vosotros os encargáis de eso luego.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó Finn—. ¡Y por qué dice que le has engañado!

—Ahora no es momento de explicaciones. ¡Reculad!

Han, Chewbacca y Finn corrieron en dirección contraria a la sala de escudos, al contrario que Rey, que caminó hacia Kylo, arma láser en mano.

Kylo levantó la mano, empujando a su oponente con la Fuerza, con tal ímpetu que la joven acabó de espaldas sobre el suelo, a varios metros y casi sin respiración. El arma láser se le escapó de las manos. En seguida se puso en pie, pero Kylo Ren ya estaba sobre ella. Esquivó a tiempo la estocada y atrajo hacia sí el mango de su arma, la cual encendió y detuvo la de su oponente, que la miró a los ojos con rabia.

—¡Kylo!

—¡Me engañaste! ¡Me utilizaste!

Rey, conteniendo aún su espada, lo miró con esfuerzo.

—¡Y tú a mí! ¡Pero yo no sabía que eras Kylo!

Rey tuvo que empujarlo de una patada, porque él la superaba en fuerza física y la estaba arrinconando.

El caballero trastabilló cayendo al suelo, por lo que Rey aprovechó para correr hacia delante por el pasillo. Se encontró con diversos soldados que dispararon sus bláster sobre ella. Con la espada pudo detener los rayos.

Kylo también corría por los pasillos, siguiéndola. Notó la Fuerza en su espalda, empujándola para que perdiera el equilibrio.

Al ver al caballero de Ren, los soldados le dejaron hacer, por lo que Rey no tuvo que preocuparse por ellos.

Han, Chewbacca y Finn los siguieron prudencialmente a cierta distancia, haciéndose cargo de esos soldados cuando se daba la ocasión.

La joven Jedi se dio la vuelta de nuevo para confrontarse con su enemigo.

—¡Vale, ya, Ben! —lo llamó por su nombre real.

—¡Ben está muerto!

—¡No es cierto! Sé que cuando te hacías pasar por Matt eras él.

Aquello hizo que Kylo se quedara confuso. Rey vio cómo se llevaba una enguantada mano a la sien, dolorido.

—¡Ben! —exclamó con preocupación.

Este la apuntó con su arma, para que no se le acercara.

Los otros tres llegaron justo en ese momento, quedando Kylo en medio, entre ellos y la joven.

—Hijo… —este pasó a apuntar a su padre con la espada, para alejarlo.

—¡No soy tu hijo! ¡Mi padre me abandonó cuando más lo necesité!

La cara de Han fue de pesadumbre.

—Yo… Lo lamento…

—Ben, mírame —Rey le habló.

El inestable láser rojo volvió a cambiar de objetivo.

—Deja de llamarme así, chatarrera que no es nadie.

Ella tragó saliva, dolida.

Kylo se recompuso y le atacó.

Chewbacca apuntó a Kylo con su ballesta, por mucho que le costará disparar a quien tantos años había cuidado.

La Jedi detuvo de nuevo el sable láser de su oponente.

—¡Matt! —le gritó para comprobar lo que sospechaba.

Ren volvió a contraerse, dolorido en la sien.

—¡Matt! —gritó más fuerte ante la mirada atónita de los demás, que no comprendieron nada.

Kylo cayó de rodillas y soltó su arma, cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Rey hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus tres compañeros, que pasaron corriendo a su lado, desapareciendo por otro pasillo camino a la sala de escudos.

—Matt…

—No, él no existe… Lo maté —gimió Kylo—. Lo maté…

Rey apagó su láser y se inclinó sobre él, hincando la rodilla en el suelo. Cogió a Kylo por sus poderosos brazos e intentó que la mirara.

—Escúchame, él no está muerto, él es Ben. Ben eres tú…

Kylo miró a la chica tras una cortina de cabellos negros. Su demacrado rostro denotaba que había sido torturado de alguna forma, probablemente por Snoke.

—Me engañaste… —susurró.

—Y tú a mí, de la peor forma… Pero aquí estoy, he vuelto.

Intentó dialogar con él.

Kylo no pareció escucharla. Fue como si él estuviera atendiendo a otra voz.

Rey tomó la decisión de levantarse y echar a correr, aprovechando que Kylo seguía como ido.

Lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos, frustrada. Lo primero era la misión encomendada por Leia, y después sus motivos personales, por mucho que le doliera.

Ya les había fallado una vez, y nunca más lo volvería a hacer, aunque tuviera que renunciar a sus sentimientos por aquel hombre.

Al llegar a la sala de control de escudos, Rey se encontró con Rey, Han y Finn apuntando a la Capitana Pashma que, bajo triple coacción, estaba desactivando los escudos.

—Sois unos estúpidos si creéis que será tan sencillo —la escuchó decir—. Mis tropas os matarán a todos.

—Siento discrepar —dijo Finn, que odiaba a aquella mujer, bien lo sabía Rey.

—¿Hay algún compactador o vertedero cerca? —preguntó Han, con su típica y pilla sonrisa.

—Sí que lo hay.

—Perfecto, sé cómo va… Por experiencia.

Tras quitarse a Pashma de encima, aunque fuera de forma temporal, Rey corrió junto a los demás.

—¿Y mi hijo? —le preguntó Solo, con evidente preocupación.

—Lo he dejado atrás.

—¿Por qué le has llamado Matt? —indagó Finn.

—Ahora no es el momento de dar explicaciones —contestó, ruborizada—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Tenemos que llegar al oscilador y dejar las cargas de explosivos allí.

Se deslizaron sigilosamente, pero fue imposible no ser detectados. Soldados de asalto les dispararon sin compasión. Rey repelió los disparos con su arma láser, mientras sus tres compañeros apuntaban con los bláster, llevándose por delante a más de un soldado.

Llegaron, no sin dificultad, al recinto.

—Tenemos que colocar las cargas en las columnas de soporte —dijo Han. Chewie discrepó con un gutural sonido.

—Es verdad, mejor en una. Ve abajo, yo la colocaré arriba.

—Vamos con vosotros —comentó Rey, dispuesta.

—¡No! Quedaos aquí, por si vienen las tropas. Al menos para contenerlas lo suficiente.

La joven observó a los dos míticos compañeros llevar a cabo su misión, con el corazón en un puño.

El Wookiee terminó su trabajo y fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero este le dijo algo y lo dejó solo colocando las cargas que faltaban, volviendo con Finn y la joven.

Ella lo perdió de vista en la oscuridad, nerviosa.

Escuchó diversos pasos por la pasarela que había y a Han gritar el nombre de su hijo, que resonó por el efecto de vacío.

La joven gritó con fuerza el nombre del viejo contrabandista.

Aparecieron entonces una tropa de soldados de asalto, a la espera de recibir instrucciones por parte del caballero de Ren, que estaba frente a su padre, en la pasarela.

Pero Rey solo podía observar el rostro de Kylo, el mismo que vio cuando se lo encontraron de camino a la sala de escudos.

Y no le gustó nada en absoluto.


	14. Chapter 14

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 14

—¡Eres un inútil! No vales para nada —la voz de Snoke en su cabeza sonó machaconamente una y otra vez—. La has vuelto a dejar escapar.

—Yo… —gimió Kylo—, la mataré… Líder Supremo.

—Es tu debilidad lo que te hace patético. ¿Para esto te he enseñado durante tantos años? Debí tomar otro aprendiz, no uno como tú. Nunca serás como Darth Vader.

Kylo se sintió miserable.

—Primero te disfrazas de un estúpido técnico, luego dejas escapar a la mujer, ¡por estar enamorado de ella! Debilidad absoluta.

Ren cerró los labios en un rictus amargo, mientras Snoke hurgaba en su cabeza sin compasión, leyendo cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo.

—Sí… Líder Supremo… —jadeó cogiéndose de la cabeza, de rodillas en el pasillo. El dolor dentro del cráneo fue insoportable y le veló la vista.

—Ya he dado orden a Hux de que prepare el arma —le informó—. D'Qar desaparecerá, junto con parte de la Resistencia.

Kylo sabía que su madre estaba allí, y tragó saliva.

—¿Detecto más debilidad, Kylo Ren?

Se mofó.

—Y ahora te mostraré más de la oscuridad, para que no se te olvide a quien perteneces.

Desde la distancia, el Líder Supremo ejerció su inmenso poder sobre Kylo, haciéndole gritar de dolor, destruyendo una vez más aquello que se resistía a unirse del todo con el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Así lo hizo durante días tras enterarse de que había dejado escapar a la Jedi por amor, tortura tras tortura.

Hasta que Kylo olvidó a Matt y odió a Rey por esconderle que era de la Resistencia y una Jedi.

Pero entonces ella lo redimió temporalmente de nuevo. También escuchó la voz de su padre, intentando que los rescoldos de Ben que quedaban en su interior volvieran.

No podía permitir más debilidad, ni fallar a Snoke.

Buscó restos de la Fuerza de Rey, concentrándose. Aún le dolía la cabeza y detrás de los ojos, como un punzante recordatorio del poder del Líder Supremo.

Caminó siguiendo aquel rastro inconfundible, como el de un perfume.

Acabó llegando cerca de Rey, la vio apoyada en la barandilla junto al desertor y a Chewbacca.

Y entonces escuchó el nombre del que fue, de boca del padre que nunca estuvo.

—¡Ben!

—Han Solo —le respondió.

Ambos estaban sobre una pasarela.

—Hijo…

—Tu hijo está muerto. Era débil, como su padre —le dijo con desprecio.

—Mi hijo sigue vivo —insistió.

—¡No! —negó Ren—. Snoke sabe quien realmente soy y quiero ser. Ya tomé mi decisión.

—Snoke te manipula, Ben. Hace lo que quiere contigo.

Este dudó un instante, sintiendo el incipiente dolor de cabeza.

—Es tarde… —jadeó.

—Vuelve a casa, conmigo, con tu madre…

El dolor lo desgarró por dentro.

Los susurros de Snoke, riéndose de él y llamándolo débil, lo enfurecieron.

Levantó su sable láser a la altura del pecho de su padre, que no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Kylo! —la voz de Rey sonó lejana al principio, pero fue siendo más clara poco a poco.

Ella estaba tras Han, había bajado hasta la pasarela corriendo.

—No lo hagas, por favor —jadeó la joven.

Kylo bajó la empuñadura levemente y observó a Rey con ojos vidriosos.

Esta sujetó a Han por el chaleco, haciendo que reculara y se pusiera tras ella.

Ren observó la expresión de Solo; triste y decepcionada.

—Váyase, Han…

—Pero…

—Por favor… —pidió ella.

Este se fue hasta reunirse con los otros dos compañeros de batallas.

Kylo miró a Rey, que se plantó frente a él, a pocos centímetros. Ella cogió su muñeca derecha y levantó su mano para que la espada láser apagada quedara a la altura de su estómago.

—Si tienes que matar a alguien, que sea yo… Pero no a tu padre.

Las voces del lado Oscuro le susurraron a Kylo que lo hiciera, sin dilación, sin titubear. Aquella era la debilidad que debía hacer desaparecer.

—O no te lo perdonarás jamás…

Rey le tocó la cara y lo miró con sus intensos ojos.

—Perdóname por no haberte dado una oportunidad, por no querer conocerte. Tal vez ahora no estaríamos aquí…

El dolor de cabeza fue remitiendo poco a poco, así como la enajenación.

Solo un contacto suyo y el Lado Oscuro dejaba de ahogarlo.

—Siento haberme enamorado de Matt… Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú.

Kylo intentó encender la espada láser para atravesar con ella a Rey. Le tembló la mano.

Solo tenía que encenderla y todo terminaría. Se convertiría en un monstruo sin debilidades, sentimientos o dudas. Abrazaría el Lado Oscuro, lo que siempre deseó.

—Sé que dentro de ti existe Matt, o Ben… Que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real…

Rey se puso a llorar.

El dolor de cabeza remitió del todo y la miró. Observó sus labios bañados en lágrimas. Los atrapó entre los suyos y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Snoke le estaba gritando, pero no escuchó sus palabras.

—Marchad… —gimió.

—Ven con nosotros.

—No puedo, aún no puedo.

—No me pienso ir sin ti, Ben… Matt, Kylo. No me voy sin ninguno de los tres.

—Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos, Rey.

—Amé a Matt, amo a Kylo y deseo amar a Ben…

Rey le besó por última vez y echó a correr en dirección contraria a Kylo, que la miró. El dolor de cabeza reapareció y la voz de Snoke tronó recorriendo sus entrañas como un rayo.

Cayó de rodillas, aguantando.

Vio que la patrulla de asalto disparaba al grupo, pero este conseguía escapar.

Se fue de allí y corrió raudo a su estancia privada. En un cajón encontró el disfraz de Matt y se cambió, para pasar desapercibido ante los demás.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hangar, una tremenda explosión lo tiró al suelo. En la StarKiller todos entraron en pánico.

Kylo supo entonces que la Resistencia algo había conseguido.

Las alarmas de evacuación comenzaron a sonar.

Sin perder la compostura, se abrió paso entre el resto del personal, empujando con la Fuerza cuando hizo falta.

Hubo más explosiones, hasta que comenzó la cadena de destrucción de la StarKiller.

Llegó a su Tie Silencer y se subió, preparado para salir.

Abandonó la base a toda velocidad, mientras otras lanzaderas la dejaban atrás con igual rapidez.

A punto de implosionar la base, Kylo hizo el saltó hiperespacial, y no llegó a ver cómo el sistema se convirtió en binario.


	15. Chapter 15

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 15

Los integrantes del Halcón no llegaron a ver cómo explosionaba la Base StarKiller, pues consiguieron que la nave saltara antes al hiperespacio.

Han se concentró en que todo funcionase bien en su carguero corelliano, mientras Rey y Finn estaban en otra de las estancias.

El joven miró inquisitivamente a la mujer, tras haberle preguntado por aquellos besos con Kylo Ren. Estaba incrédulo ante la situación, y muy celoso.

—Es que no lo logro comprender —insistió.

—Sé que es difícil… —Rey estaba turbada, pasando vergüenza—. Él y yo conectamos de algún modo en la base y… Bueno, pasó algo entre nosotros.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —Finn fue directo al grano, en plan acusatorio.

—Eso es algo personal —se ofuscó ella, levantándose del asiento.

—Así que sí.

—¡Basta! No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis intimidades.

—Sí, si afectan a la Resistencia y al futuro de la Galaxia —le reprochó.

—Pues gracias a eso que tenemos él y yo, Han está vivo, tú estás vivo y Chewbacca también. No te haces a la idea de cómo Snoke le estaba machacando la cabeza para que borrara todo buen sentimiento humano.

—Por mí se puede morir.

Finn también se levantó, yéndose de allí. Rey se sentó, cansada. Han apareció, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes con mi hijo? —no hubo acritud en el tono de su voz.

—Algo muy intenso.

—Yo… Quería salvar a Ben… Pero creo que me hubiera matado.

Rey no pudo negárselo.

—Dentro de Kylo Ren aún está Ben, al que esconde celosamente de todo y todos.

—Menos a ti, Rey. —La asió de las manos y la miró con ojos brillantes—. Creo que podemos traerlo de vuelta. Leia no quiere otra cosa. Sé que hicimos muchas cosas mal como padres, que no fuimos capaces de cubrir sus necesidades afectivas, sobre todo yo… Fui un padre pésimo cuanto más mayor se hacía y más nos alejábamos el uno del otro. Sé que yo no estaba preparado para ser padre a tiempo completo, y Leia no podía por la multitud de compromisos que soportaba.

Rey le escuchó atentamente cuando contó algunas situaciones complicadas con Ben.

—Él me dijo que se sintió solo toda su vida. Igual que yo.

Han suspiró, cansado. Ya no era un hombre joven.

—Quiero recuperar a mi hijo y el tiempo perdido con él. No tengo esperanza con lo segundo, pero al menos ahora sí la tengo con lo primero, gracia a ti, niña. ¿Tu afecto es de veras?

Rey asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tenemos que salvarlo de Snoke como sea, y traerlo de vuelta. Cuenta con Chewie, conmigo y con el Halcón.

Al llegar a D'Qar, Leia Organa corrió hacia Rey y la abrazó, también alargó la mano hacia el brazo de Han, agarrándolo de la camisa. Este asió también a su ex pareja.

—La base ha estallado, y no sabíamos de vosotros…

—¿Ha estallado? —preguntó Rey, preocupada.

—Completamente.

La joven sintió ansiedad, pensando que Ben podría no haber huido. Observó abrazarse a Han y a Leia, así que se temió lo peor.

—Nuestro hijo está bien… —susurró ella—, puedo sentirlo.

Rey suspiró, llena de alivio.

Dejó a la pareja a solas y se fue a buscar a Finn, que no le hablaba. Lo encontró charlando con Poe Dameron, que también había vuelto a la base de la Resistencia.

BB8 daba vueltas alrededor de ambos y, al percibirla con sus sensores, rodó hacia ella pegando grititos en binario, contento.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeño? ¿Necesitas un repaso? —El droide asintió con la cabecita. El pobre tenía rasguños.

—¡BB8! —lo llamó su dueño—. ¡Ven aquí!

El tono de su voz no resultó halagüeño y ya se imaginó que Finn le había ido con el cuento. Rey frunció el ceño y los labios, encaminándose hacia los dos hombres.

—¡Finn! ¡Qué le has contado a Dameron!

—¡La verdad!

—No tienes ningún derecho, ¿me oyes? —Le empujó un poco—. Como me entere que os vais de la lengua, me voy a enfadar de veras y no queréis estar a malas conmigo.

—¿Lo ves? Kylo Ren ya te ha comido la cabeza, ahora vas contra nosotros —se defendió Finn.

—Me parece mentira que me trates así después de lo que pasamos juntos en Jakku, cuando no eras más que un desertor al que ayudé.

Rey se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin esperar replica.

—Creo que te has pasado, Finn —comentó Poe.

Pero Finn seguía celoso y no pensaba reconocer su error.

Rey estaba concentrada en arreglar algunos desperfectos del droide, cuando entró Leia al taller y la observó en silencio, con las manos cruzadas por delante.

La jedi se percató de su presencia y le sonrió al girar la cabeza.

—Rey… Han me dicho que has conectado con mi hijo.

La joven suspiró y cerró una tapita de la coraza de BB8.

—Puedes irte, ya estás listo.

El pequeño droide se fue contento de estar a punto.

—Podríamos llamarlo así. Me da un poco de vergüenza.

Organa la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta Ben?

—Sí… Es todo complicado… Supongo.

—No tienes que contármelo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Rey se levantó y lavó sus manos en la pila. Luego se sentó al lado de la General, que la observó antes de tocarle el rostro.

—Mi hijo… ¿te corresponde? —Rey asintió.

—Sin saber quién era yo intentó, de las formas más absurdas, que le conociera y me enamorara de él. Fue capaz de disfrazarse de otro…

—¿Qué? —Rey se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Se disfrazó de técnico de radar y se puso así mismo Matt. No sabía ni cómo comportarse conmigo.

Leia alucinó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—A la vez, se me declaró como Kylo y lo rechacé, claro. Así que se puso celoso de Matt.

—Pero Matt era él.

—¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! —afirmó rotundamente Rey—. Finalmente me di cuenta y ya… no pude detener mis sentimientos. Sé que Matt es una especie de su verdadero ser, que Kylo es el disfraz. Ahora mi misión es recuperar a Ben. Sé que Snoke lo usará como arma contra todos nosotros. Ya lo hizo, estuvo a punto de matar a Han…

Leia pareció consternada por ello, y Rey la consoló.

—Pero no pasó, lo impedí, probé que Ben Solo sigue ahí.

—Solo hay una forma de detener a la Primera Orden, a Hux, a Snoke y recuperar a mi hijo.

—¿Cuál?

—Encontrar a Luke.

—¿Cómo? R2D2 es el único que tiene el mapa de la Galaxia donde está, y no hay forma de reactivarlo.

Rey se quedó pensativa un rato.

—Tengo una idea.

—Insisto en que, si R2D2 no quiere reactivarse, no lo hará —dijo C3PO, agorero—. Conozco muy bien a ese droide y es muy tozudo. Prometió al amo Luke mantener el secreto de su…

Rey lo ignoró y llevó a BB8 con R2D2.

—Oh, nadie me hace caso nunca.

El pequeñín se acercó al mítico droide blanco y azul y sacó una de sus manitas mecánicas, poniéndose a trastear. En principio no consiguió nada, así que se enfadó mucho y se chocó contra el droide una y otra vez.

—¡BB8! —le riñó Poe.

—No, déjalo, mira… —comentó Rey.

R2D2 tembló levemente. C3PO emitió un gritito.

—¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?

Rey sonrió.

—Cosas de droides cabezones.

Las luces y sonidos del droide blanco se hicieron cada vez más intensas, hasta despertar del todo.

Leia lo abrazó con alegría, y su eterno compañero dorado de fatigas se inclinó para tocarle la cabeza.

—¡Cómo! Pero si llevas seis años de siesta —respondió C3PO cuando R2D2 se quejó por la interrupción—. Sí, seis años —se reafirmó el droide.

Rey miró fijamente al Astro Droide, con una sonrisa. Este movió su cabeza hacia ella y emitió sonidos en binario. Luego miró a BB8, que estaba pegado a él como una lapa. Lo apartó de un empujón, por pesado, y rodó hacia la joven.

—¿Dónde está el Maestro Skywalker? —hizo la pregunta.

R2D2 se mantuvo en silencio.

—Sabemos que se lo prometiste, pero le necesitamos para salvar la galaxia y para… encontrar a Ben Solo…

Siguió callado.

—Sabes que yo nunca me saltaría las normas, aunque esta vez necesitamos al amo Luke. Si hubiera querido mantener el secreto me hubiera elegido a mí —dijo C3PO.

Todos se echaron a reír, incrédulos.

—¡Oh! Siempre igual.

—Eres el droide de protocolo más bocazas que existe, mi hermano jamás te hubiera confiado semejante secreto.

R2D2 y Rey se miraron el uno al otro. Esta sacó el sable láser de los Skywalker y se lo enseñó.

—Tengo que devolvérselo a su dueño… No me pertenece.

De pronto, el droide emitió un holograma con las coordenadas en las que estaba ubicado Luke.

BB8 enseguida las copió y se buscaron rápidamente.

Rey, Han y Chewbacca subieron por la pasarela del Halcón Milenario. Finn se quedó parado a los pies de esta y Rey le observó desde la compuerta.

Ambos se miraron. Finalmente, Finn subió también.

Los cuatro partieron de camino a Ahch-To, un planeta muy lejano oculto de la influencia de la Primera Orden y que, se decía, era donde estaba ubicado el primer y antiquísimo templo Jedi.

Al llegar, Han aposentó el Halcón Milenario como buenamente pudo en el escaso espacio plano que encontró, de la isla principal. Ahch-To era un planeta principalmente acuático, con algunas islas rocosas y especies autóctonas.

Rey, a solas, subió la escarpada cuesta hasta llegar al pequeño poblado de casas rústicas que otearon desde la nave. Allí, un Luke sorprendido de ver a otro ser humano, observó a Rey.

Esta se acercó a él y sacó de su zurrón la espada láser que fue de su padre y suya después, pero Luke no hizo nada, ni se movió.

El maestro estaba envejecido y descuidado, con los canos cabellos revueltos por el viento y una espesa barba cubriendo parte de su rostro ajado por los años y la culpa.

La joven Jedi alargó el brazo y le tendió la empuñadura del sable de luz. Luke, tras pensarlo mucho, alargó su mano mecánica y lo cogió.

Nota de la autora: lamento tanto retraso, estaba muy atascada y no sabía cómo seguir. Gracias por la espera. Mientras podéis leer "La última esperanza" (finalizado) y "Despiértame cuando llegue septiembre" (otro fic con la parejita). Besis.

Agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan comentarios, me lo paso muy bien ^^ Perdonad que no so nombre a todos.


	16. Chapter 16

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 16

El sable láser salió volando por lo aires, y cayó al borde de un acantilado. Los porg, una especia autóctona de aves, juguetearon con él. Rey corrió y los espantó, asiendo el mango del arma, temerosa de perderla.

Luke Skywalker caminó en dirección contraria, cruzándose con Han que intentó hablar con él, sin éxito.

—Se ha cerrado en banda —le dijo el piloto a Rey—. Será mejor que guardes el sable láser, acabará en el fondo del mar, como su nave.

Por la noche cenaron alrededor de una fogata. Rey miró a lo alto de la subida, y el resplandor que emanaba de la cima.

—Voy a intentar dialogar —avisó.

—Suerte —le contestó Han.

Rey subió de nuevo, casi a oscuras. Llevaba el sable en el cinto, bajo la capa para guarecerse del frío.

Tocó a la puerta de la choza de Luke, pero este no abrió. Se quedó fuera largo rato, esperando. Luego se tumbó sobre la hierva fría y durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró al antiguo Jedi mirándola con sequedad. Lo estuvo siguiendo allá donde acudía: a tomar leche de otro de los animales autóctonos, recoger agua, comida y otros quehaceres.

—Deja ya de seguirme.

—Maestro…

—No soy maestro de nada —contestó con acritud y el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda para…

—¡Idos! No pienso ayudaros.

—Luke… —Han apareció en la escena—. Tenemos que hablar…

—No tengo nada más que decir. Ya te pedí perdón.

—Y yo te perdoné por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Ben de Snoke. La culpa fue y es de Leia y mía: somos sus padres.

Siguieron conversando y Rey optó por dejarlos en la intimidad. Ella no tenía derecho alguno de meterse en medio, aunque amara al objeto de los desvelos de aquellos dos hombres.

Pensó y pensó en dónde podría estar Ben. ¿Con Snoke o lejos de él? Al ayudarlos a escapar y no matar a Han, el Líder Supremo estaría deseando torturarlo. ¿Y si ya lo estaba haciendo? Leia insistía en que su hijo continuaba vivo.

A Rey la comía la incertidumbre.

A la mañana siguiente, Luke la despertó. La joven seguía durmiendo fuera de la choza, a la intemperie.

—Vamos.

Sin decir nada más, echó a caminar y Rey lo siguió. Fueron hasta el antiguo Templo Jedi que ella ya había visitado en solitario.

—Estos son los libros sagrados de la orden —gruñó el hombre—. Aquí la Fuerza se siente intensa.

Ella notaba el ambiente como más denso, pese a la brisa que se colaba por la entrada. Como si le fuera más sencillo usar la Fuerza sin tener que concentrarse tanto.

—Han me ha dicho que vivías sola en Jakku.

—Así es… Estuve esperando a mis padres volver todos estos años.

—Pero no lo hicieron.

—No… —musitó con tristeza—. La Primera Orden bajó al planeta y se armó un buen lío. Mi amigo Finn era soldado de asalto y los traicionó. Nos vimos envueltos en todo y la Resistencia nos ayudó… su hermana Leia…

—Leia… —Luke bajó si mirada azul, apesadumbrado.

—Ella lo echa mucho de menos. También a Ben…

—¿Qué tienes con mi sobrino? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta?

Rey enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

—Él y yo…

Luke abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta.

—¡Los Jedi no deben enamorarse!

—No sé ni si soy una Jedi de pleno derecho, simplemente el destino me puso esta maldita espada láser de Anakin Skywalker en las manos. No sé usarla de verdad, no sé usar la maldita Fuerza como debería, porque no he tenido un maestro. Y el único que conozco se niega a ayudarme.

Rey se enfadó con Luke, frustrada.

—Así que no me de lecciones de quién debo o no amar.

—Las emociones son las que nos llevan al lado oscuro.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero también hacen que nos movamos! ¡Y yo me muevo por compasión, por pena, por amor, por querer el bien para quienes amo! Toda mi vida me ha faltado cariño. Muchos años sola. Lo he encontrado en la Resistencia, y en Ben.

—Mi sobrino es incapaz de amar a nadie que no sea a sí mismo.

—Eso no es cierto —discutió—. Me ha demostrado que me quiere. No mató a su padre. Luchó contra las voces de Snoke. Y ahora está solo, a saber dónde. Eso si no lo tortura Snoke día noche.

—No le tengas tanta lástima ni tanto amor. Ha matado a muchos… A demasiados. Debí… Debí… —Luke pareció luchar contra sí mismo. Luego, se fue y dejó sola a la joven, que cogió uno de los libros donde un dibujo desvaído representaba la luz y la oscuridad dentro de un círculo.

Durante la tarde, Skywalker volvió a buscar a Rey, que practicaba sola con la espada. Él se maravilló de ver que valía para ser una buen Jedi. Que tal vez pudiera enseñarle algo. Pero debía alejarla de Kylo Ren como fuese, o se perdería como lo hizo su sobrino. Y la Galaxia no podía permitirse aquello.

—Debes sentir la Fuerza, en todas las cosas. El entorno, la naturaleza, el viento…

Rey le miró, deteniéndose. Se concentró con los ojos cerrados, apagando la espada láser.

—Solo puedo guiarte, la luz y la Fuerza ya están en ti, pero debes practicar más. De todos modos… La Orden Jedi debería desaparecer.

—¿Por qué ese empeño?

Luke no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Aquella noche, cenó con Han y Chewbacca. Este último no pudo alimentarse de porgs, pues estos se habían apoderado de la nave, construyendo sus nidos. El pobre fue incapaz de llevárselos a la boca.

—Luke es muy tozudo —le dijo Han—. Lleva aquí cerca de seis años y no vamos a conseguir sacarlo del planeta.

—Si al menos nos ayudara en algo. Pero está confuso. Quiere enseñarme el uso de la Fuerza, pero se resiste y acaba desistiendo más enfadado que antes.

—Sobrevivir a la muerte de todos sus acólitos y la destrucción del templo no fue sencillo. La culpabilidad de no poder mantener a mi hijo en el lado luminoso le carcome por dentro.

A Rey le resultaba difícil asumir lo que Ben había hecho, movido por el odio, el rencor y las sucias palabras de Snoke, que le estuvieron carcomiendo la mente al chico desde años atrás.

—Será mejor que vuelva arriba. No quiero que piense que me he rendido.

Rey se levantó y cogió sus cosas; la lanza, la espada, una manta y agua.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Rey… —Han la miró—. Me alegro de que mi hijo tenga tu afecto. Y entiendo que él se haya enamorado de ti. Eres una chica extraordinaria y fuerte.

—Gracias… —Rey sonrió, avergonzada.

—Creo que eres la única que puede salvarlo… En todos los sentidos.

—No te quepa duda de que lo conseguiré.

Rey, en aquella ocasión, se metió en una de las chozas abandonadas. Intentó mantenerla limpia y cómoda. Hizo un pequeño fuego en una zona habilitada para ello, bajo la obertura de la choza, por donde saldría el humo. Hacía especialmente frío aquella noche.

Le recordó a su casa en Jakku. Pero extrañamente no se sintió sola.

—Rey… —un susurro llamó su atención. Sentado cerca estaba Kylo, vestido con la ropa de técnico de radares, pero sin la peluca ni las gafas. La chica se quedó perpleja, apenas si pestañeó de la impresión.

—Ben… —musitó.

—¿Me ves? Yo te veo a ti, pero no tu entorno.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Escondido.

—¿Escondido dónde?

—En tu planeta…

—¿En Jakku? P—pero yo no estoy en Jakku…

—Entonces… —Ben miró a los lados, alucinado.

Rey se acercó a él y movió la mano con cuidado. Ben levantó la suya y sus dedos se tocaron. Ambos sintieron la Fuerza fluir, también el contacto de sus pieles.

De la pura impresión no se movieron. De pronto, Luke apareció en la puerta, enfurecido.

—¡No! —bramó. La cabaña incluso tembló y cayeron piedras del techo.

La conexión se cortó y Rey salió corriendo, pues el techado se vino abajo.

Luke y ella cayeron sobre el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Ben! —gritó Rey, desesperada.

—¡No está aquí! —Luke la asió con fuerza—. ¡No está debajo de los escombros!

—¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

—Es la Fuerza, os ha conectado a miles de millones de años luz.

—¡Me ha dicho que está en Jakku!

—Puede ser mentira para a atraerte a una trampa.

—No, él… Estaba tan sorprendido como yo —la muchacha no podía dejar de jadear.

—¿Le has dicho dónde estamos? ¡Rey! —La agarró de la cara, para que entrara en razón.

—No, no se lo he dicho.

—No lo hagas. Snoke me quiere muerto. ¡No se lo digas! Prométemelo. ¡Hazlo!

—Lo… Lo prometo.

—Y ni se te ocurra avisar a Han, ni a mi hermana. No les digas que has visto a Ben. No les comentes que está en Jakku. No seas imprudente, Rey.

Ella asintió, entendiendo la lógica.

—Realmente ni siquiera sabemos si está en Jakku de verdad.

—No me mentiría… —luego se calló, recordando todas sus mentiras disfrazado de Matt. Frunció el ceño, desconfiando. Tenía aquella cuenta pendiente con él.

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Ven a mi casa, te daré unas hiervas que te ayudarán a tranquilizarte.

Rey las tomó y pronto sintió soñolencia. Luke le ofreció su lecho y la tapó con las mantas.

—Maestro Luke… —dijo ella.

A él le sorprendió que lo tratara así. Hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba maestro.

—¿Nunca amó a nadie?

Luke bajó la cabeza.

—Una vez…

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Murió.

—Los Jedis no pueden enamorarse.

—No deben. Mi padre lo hizo, yo lo hice… Pero ellas murieron.

—¿Y quién era?

—Se llamaba Mara…

—Lo siento.

Luke no dijo nada más, solo miró a Rey dormirse, como la hija que nunca tuvo.


	17. Chapter 17

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 17

Kylo, vestido de Matt, caminó por el Puesto de avanzada Niima, aunque ya no usaba la ropa de técnico de radar de la Primera orden, sino que la había cambiado por otra, también de trabajo.

Dejó lo que había encontrado sobre el mostrador de uno de los puestos de chatarrería.

—¿Dónde has conseguido este motor? —le preguntó el tipo.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—No sé cómo lo haces para llegar a esas partes de las naves…

Kylo, con el uso de la fuerza, conseguía mover la chatarra de forma sencilla, y atraer hacia sí lo que quisiera.

—Toma, te doy esto.

Puso sobre el mostrador unos pocos créditos. El hombre los miró, y luego al tipo. Los cogió son decir palabra y se fue a comprar porciones de comida y agua.

—¡Ey, tú! —se dirigió un hombre hacia él.

Kylo intentaba siempre evitar los problemas, para que no se hablara de él y la Primera Orden lo encontrara.

—Me han dicho que sabes reparar radares. Matt, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió de forma seca.

—El radar de mi nave se ha estropeado.

—¿Cuánto pagas?

—Tengo un cargamento de…

—Solo me interesan los créditos.

Kylo adivinó enseguida que aquel hombre era corelliano, como su padre.

—Está bien, seguro que llegamos a un acuerdo.

Lo acompañó hasta su nave, también corelliana y vieja.

—¿Conoces a Han Solo? —le preguntó Kylo mientras abría la tapa del radar y miraba dentro.

—Ah, ese maldito de Solo… Sí, lo conozco en persona. Porque su nombre es popular en toda la Galaxia.

Kylo no volvió a decir nada, se dedicó a arreglar el radar. Después de tantos días haciéndose pasar por Matt en la StarKiller, había aprendido de Rey un montón de cosas.

—Ya está, puedes probarlo.

El tipo lo hizo y luego sacó su bláster. Kylo lo miró, impávido.

—Tu vida es el pago.

Kylo sonrió un instante.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo irme?

—Claro.

Sin darse la vuelta, Kylo reculó hasta la pasarela y bajó de la nave. Se dio la vuelta hasta la parte trasera y, con la Fuerza, le reventó uno de los motores. Se tuvo que concentrar bastante, y sudó. Pero se quedó satisfecho de resultado.

—Corellianos… —escupió sobre la arena del suelo, consciente de que él también tenía su sangre.

Se llevó lo que le hacía falta y subió a un vehículo rudimentario que lo llevó hasta la antigua vivienda de Rey. Entró en el antiguo AT-AT y dejó la comida y el agua a buen recaudo, bebiendo un buen trago. El calor era sofocante, aunque bajarían las temperaturas en cuanto se hiciera de noche.

Se quitó la parte de arriba del mono, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba. Luego hizo lo mismo con la peluca y las gafas. Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza.

En Jakku había averiguado muchas cosas sobre Rey, pero la más importante fue encontrar el lugar donde había vivido toda su existencia desde que fue abandonada por sus padres allí, a su suerte.

Tocó las miles de marcas de la pared. Luego se tumbó en su catre y cerró los ojos, descansando.

Pensaba en ella día y noche, desde que estaba allí. La echaba mucho de menos.

Tras traicionar a Snoke, no podía volver a la Primera Orden, ni con los Caballeros de Ren. De hecho, hacía lo posible por no usar la Fuerza demasiado, para que el Líder Supremo no le notara.

Cogió una prenda de ropa de Rey, que había encontrado en una cesta, y la olió. No estaba limpia, pero que se quedó con ella, pues era la única forma de sentirla de algún modo.

—Te quiero… —susurró.

Al caer la noche, bajaron las temperaturas, por lo que se puso el mono de nuevo y comió algo de la porción de aquella noche.

Pensó en que, si daba con la Resistencia, lo haría con Rey. El problema era que, en aquellos momentos, Jakku era "propiedad" de la Primera Orden, tras el asalto sufrido tiempo atrás. Por lo que allí no se paraban ya los insurgentes en busca de piezas de recambio.

Cuando estaba sentado a la mesa, notó una fluctuación en la Fuerza.

Rey apareció, sentada sobre el suelo. El corazón se le detuvo al verla.

—Rey… —susurró su nombre. Ella le miró, atónita.

—Ben… —musitó ella.

—¿Me ves? Yo te veo a ti, pero no tu entorno—. Kylo fue inmediatamente consciente de que no estaba allí de cuerpo presente.

—¿Dónde estás? —indagó ella, ansiosa.

—Escondido.

—¿Escondido dónde?

—En tu planeta…

—¿En Jakku? P—pero yo no estoy en Jakku…

—Entonces… —Miró a los lados, alucinado, intentando saber dónde estaba ella.

Rey se acercó a él y movió la mano con cuidado. Kylo levantó la suya y sus dedos se tocaron.

La Fuerza estaba conectándolos a un nivel fuera de lo normal. Podían verse y tocarse, incluso.

De pronto, vio aparecer a su tío, con aspecto envejecido y furioso.

—¡No! —bramó Luke, y luego desaparecieron Rey y él, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Kylo se levantó y salió bajo la oscuridad de la noche, mirando hacia todos lazos.

El viento azotó sus cabellos negros.

Volvió al interior del AT-AT, pero allí seguía sin haber presencia alguna, aparte de la suya propia.

—Rey… —gimió.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Por qué?

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en ella. En lo bonita que la vio, en el anhelo de sus ojos hacia él. Su mayor temor es que ella dejase de quererlo.

A la mañana siguiente volvió al Inflictor, el enorme Destructor Estelar hundido en la arena. No fue el único en ir a rapiñar lo que fuese, pero sí el que consiguió cosas de más valor.

La rutina fue la de siempre y, mientras caminaba hacia su deslizador, vio a Rey a lo lejos, sobre una duna. Ella le miró y corrió hacia él.

Kylo miró a todos lados; estaba solo. Corrió también, hasta abrazarla.

Era real, podía sentirla entre sus brazos y contra su pecho. Incluso el olor de sus cabellos castaños y suaves.

—¿Por qué estás vestido de Matt?

—Para pasar desapercibido.

Se miraron con intensidad, deseando besarse. Sus labios se juntaron con miedo a que aquel momento desapareciese, dejándolos a medias.

La Fuerza fue benevolente con ellos y permitió que se sintieran por completo.

Rey sollozó, emocionada.

—¿Dónde estás, Rey? —preguntó, desesperado—. Iré a buscarte.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Estás con mi tío? ¿Estás con ese maldito Jedi?

—Sí, por eso no puedo…

Ella se apartó un poco de él, confusa. No le gustó su agresividad hacia Luke y Kylo lo percibió.

—Ese hombre quiso matarme mientras dormía —soltó de pronto. Rey le miró aún más confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Que no te engañe. El culpable de todo es él.

De pronto, Rey desapareció de entre sus brazos, dejándole un vacío insoportable.

—¡No! —bramó, enfadado.

El pobre deslizador acabó a varios metros, por la intensidad de la Fuerza que emanó Kylo.

Intentó serenarse, para que Snoke no notara una perturbación en Jakku. Fue hasta el maltrecho vehículo y se subió en él, de vuelta al AT-AT.

Si no podía ir hasta Rey, conseguiría que ella viniera hasta él como fuese.


	18. Chapter 18

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 18

Rey corrió, enfadadísima, en busca del maestro Luke. Ya caía la noche, así que supuso que estaría en su cabaña.

Abrió la puerta y prácticamente se le tiró encima, agarrándolo de la túnica. Luke la miró, enfadado también.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Creó a Kylo Ren? ¿Intentó matar a Ben?

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a dejar que el lado oscuro te seduzca por unos ojos bonitos?

Rey le soltó, dejando que se pusiera en pie.

—¡He hecho una pregunta, maestro Luke!

—¡Sí! Intenté matarlo, pero no es como piensas. Vi la oscuridad en él, dudé en si acabar con su vida unos segundos, decidí que no lo haría, pero Ben despertó y entonces…

Luke caminó apesadumbrado, al recordar aquello.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió ella, con ansiedad.

—Ben se defendió y usó la Fuerza. El techado cayó sobre mí. Cuando desperté todos los aprendices estaban muertos… Ben ya no estaba, algunos otros tampoco, y el templo ardía…

Rey se sentó, abrumada por tales revelaciones.

—Entonces él piensa que iba a matarlo. Que le traicionó su maestro, su tío, su familia.

—Sí… Snoke ya había carcomido su mente. Pero no pude matar a mi sobrino…

—¡Y por eso está aquí, maestro!

—Sí… Después de aquello, no pude seguir. Abandoné la Fuerza y vine al planeta, para entender… para redimirme… Para olvidarlo todo.

—¡Pero maestro, le necesitamos! Más que nunca. Ben lo necesita.

—No, ese chico ya está perdido —empezó a negar.

—¡No lo está! ¡En absoluto! Kylo Ren solo es una máscara y debajo está Ben…

Rey tragó saliva, llorosa.

—Han me dijo… algo me dijo sobre tus sentimientos hacia Ben…

La joven bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas e intentó serenarse.

—Parece que él… Está enamorado de mí. Durante mi estancia en la StarKiller intentó que yo le correspondiese, de forma muy torpe —sonrió.

—Los Jedi son adoctrinados para no amar… Aunque yo no estaría aquí si no fuera porque mi padre se saltó la norma… Y, como sabes, yo también amé… Supongo que el código Jedi tiene un fallo ahí.

—No se puede evitar amar a los demás —dijo Rey—. Es nuestra naturaleza humana. Igual que el odio…

—No me gusta esa relación —dijo de pronto—. Eres una joven pura, tienes la Fuerza en tu interior. ¡Él te atrae al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!

—¡No, maestro Luke! ¡Yo le atraigo al Lado Luminoso! No mató a Han, desoyó a Snoke por mí. Ahora está en Jakku, él solo, malviviendo como lo hacía yo. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

—¡No! ¡Te sonsacará dónde estoy!

—¡Eso no es así! Yo jamás traicionaría a la Resistencia, a la General Organa, a mis amigos…

Luke se dio la vuelta, con aquella expresión de enfado tras su espesa barba.

—¡Maestro Luke! —lo llamó a gritos, pero fue inútil.

Rey se quedó observando su figura desaparecer al bajar la colina, lejos de las cabañas.

Bajó hasta el Halcón Milenario, para hablar con Han Solo. Lo encontró trasteando el motor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo reviso que todo vaya bien.

—¿Puedo?

Han hizo un gesto con la cabeza y permitió a la joven echar un vistazo.

—Mi hijo no es tonto.

—¿Perdón?

—No me malinterpretes, pero eres una chica talentosa y bonita.

A Rey le subieron los colores.

—Por eso digo que mi hijo no es tonto.

—Yo… Le he vuelto a ver.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó con preocupación el piloto.

—Sí. Vive en Jakku, haciéndose pasar por Matt.

Han pareció aliviado.

—El maestro Luke está muy disgustado, no cree que pueda redimirse.

—Mi cuñado está amargado —contestó Han, bastante harto—. Se le ha agriado el carácter.

—Intentó matar a Ben…

—¿Cómo? —Solo no pareció comprender.

—Bueno, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se arrepintió. Entonces, Ben se dio cuenta y todo lo demás ya lo conocemos.

—¡Voy a matar a Luke!

Han se dio la vuelta para buscar al viejo Jedi.

—¡No, Han! —Rey le detuvo.

—Creo que ya bastante penitencia ha estado pagando estos años. Él mismo se la impuso.

—Es mi hijo, Ben es mi hijo. Él no tenía ningún derecho…

—Lo sé. Pero ya está hecho y no lo podemos cambiar de ninguna manera…

Rey se quedó a solas, y caminó hasta acercarse al mar. Se sentó a escuchar las olas romper contra las rocas, casi en total oscuridad.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pensó que sería Han, pero se trató de Ben.

Se miraron intensamente.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, ignorando dónde estaba ella. A él le daba el sol con fuerza y tenía calor, pero percibió que ella tiritaba de frío. La abrazó contra sí para evitar que se helara, y porque no pudo resistirse más.

La conexión de la Fuerza fue intensa de nuevo.

—Ben… —Ella se dejó estrechar por aquellos fuertes brazos, y lo rodeó con los suyos propios.

—Rey… Yo… Te echo de menos.

—Tengo algo que decirte. Tu tío… tu tío…

—¡No! —Se apartó, ofuscado.

—¡Espera! No te alejes… —le rogó ella, sujetándolo del mono de trabajo. Aún iba disfrazado de Matt.

—No quiero oír hablar de ese hombre —contestó, alterado.

—Vale, está bien. Tranquilo… —Le acarició el rostro y sus lunares.

Él sujetó su mano contra la cara, sintiéndola a través de la Fuerza.

Rey atrapó sus labios tímidamente al principio, con hambre después. Ben terminó sobre la arena caliente, con una Rey temblorosa encima.

—Estás helada… —Giró sobre ella, dejándola bajo su cuerpo.

—Hace frío, es de noche.

—Yo te daré calor, aquí pega fuerte.

Estuvieron mirándose, sin saber qué decirse.

—Te la tengo guardada, Ben… —rompió ella el silencio.

—No pretendí que se me fuera así de las manos. Solo quería agradarte como Kylo. Y cuando te enamoraste de Matt no pude más que ceder a tus encantos.

—Me vengaré, aún no sé cómo, pero me las pagarás.

—No hoy, no ahora, déjame tenerte… Otra vez…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que tengamos relaciones?

Rey pareció enfadada.

—Te echo de menos en todos los sentidos… —gimió, excitado.

Ella no pudo negar que le provocaba el hecho de que fuera vestido de Matt, con sus gafas feas y su pelo rubio despeinado.

Lo besó con ímpetu, sin pensar en nada más, pero la voz de Han, en la lejanía, la distrajo.

—Me tengo que ir, me llaman.

—¡No, Rey! —pidió Ben.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de ella desapareció sin más, dejándole un vacío bajo él, y una erección tremenda.

—¡Maldita sea!

El hombre se levantó y expulsó la arena de su atuendo. Fue hasta su vehículo y marchó a la casa de Rey.

Le entró uno de sus ataques de rabia incontrolables, que le hizo encender su espada láser y estrellarla contra una de las paredes del viejo AT-AT, justo donde estaban las marcas que la joven dejó para contar los días.

La espada, al caer sobre la tela de la cama hizo que esta se encendiera y comenzara a arder.

Kylo tuvo que atraer la espada hacia él y apagarla, coger una manta e intentar apagar el fuego originado.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó con ofuscación, hasta conseguir apagarlo del todo.

No solo estaba separado de Rey, sino que encima esta se encontraba con su tío Luke, que le llenaría la cabeza de mentiras. O peor, intentaría matarla si el poder de ella iba aumentando.

—¡No!

Se desesperó por momentos.

—No, no, no… Rey.

Intentó serenarse y se sentó en el suelo. Se quitó la peluca y las gafas, que le molestaban. Respiró con tranquilidad y tragó saliva. Todo fue inútil y gritó de rabia hasta quedarse afónico.

Acabó sollozando de pura cólera.

No sabía dónde estaba, no podía ir a buscarla, ni salvarla de su tío.

Rey subió la colina hasta encontrarse con Han Solo, que la esperaba para cenar.

—¿Estás bien, Rey? Pareces sofocada.

—Sí, sí… No pasa nada.

No le podía decir a Han que acababa de tener un encuentro íntimo con su hijo, vía Fuerza.

—He estado hablando con Chewie. Vamos a por Ben, cuenta con nosotros. Si ese cabezón de Luke no quiere venir, que no venga.

Rey abrazó a Han con fuerza, echándose a llorar.

Debían salvarlo de la Primera Orden, de Snoke y de sí mismo.


	19. Chapter 19

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 19

La joven Jedi, a la mañana siguiente, fue al templo para intentar buscar respuesta ante las conexiones de la Fuerza que tanto ella, como Ben, estaban experimentando. Además, el maestro Luke también fue capaz de ver al caballero de Ren, por lo que iba todo más allá de lo comprensible.

Miró los textos sagrados y antiguos. Sin embargo, no encontró lo que buscaba. Se necesitaban semanas para leerlos, años para comprenderlos, y ella no tenía ese tiempo. Preguntarle a Luke no era una opción, pues estaba enfadado y cerrado completamente. Como un padre con una hija díscola, que quiere irse con el malo del cuento.

Por un lado, veía a Han y a Luke como esos padres que nunca tuvo, pero a la vez se dio cuenta de que Ben era realmente el hijo y sobrino, pero que estos no lo habían criado o entendido, y que, por eso, Snoke consiguió carcomer su mente así, convirtiéndolo en Kylo Ren; en una máscara. Alguien incomprendido y sensible atrapado en un disfraz.

Rey salió del templo y sintió que la Fuerza la llamaba. Escuchó atentamente, podía oírla. Cada parte de su cuerpo le instaba a caminar hacia la zona que daba al mar, donde las cuevas húmedas y oscuras.

Entró en una de ellas, con el mar detrás. Un escalofrío convulsionó levemente su aterido cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Observó un enorme hoyo en la roca, rodeado de algas. Miró dentro, con cuidado. Solo había oscuridad.

Resbaló con las húmedas algas y se deslizó por el borde, sin poder agarrarse a nada, hasta que la caída fue amortiguada por agua profunda.

Entró en pánico, porque apenas si sabía nadar, habiendo aprendido unos días antes de forma torpe.

El agua entró por su nariz y boca, y la expulsó con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Vio una luz reflejada en lo alto e intentó bracear hacia ella. Hizo uso de la Fuerza para moverse mejor, hasta salir a la superficie. Boqueó y tosió, intentando recuperar el aliento. El agua extremadamente salada no fue fácil de echar.

Nadó hasta el borde y salió pesadamente. Se quedó boca abajo sobre la roca, tosiendo aún, con medio cuerpo dentro del agua. Acabó arrastrándose fuera hasta recobrarse y ponerse en pie.

Observó la gruta apenas iluminada. Una pared llamó su atención. Era lo que la estaba llamando.

Vio una especie de bruma en ella y una figura formarse, aunque cuando fue a tocarla esta desapareció y se halló en una extraña ensoñación; espejos delante y detrás, con ella reflejada y repitiendo sus movimientos una imagen detrás de otra, no todas a la vez.

La Fuerza le instó a hacer una pregunta, la que tenía siempre en el fondo de su mente y tanto le aterraba descubrir.

—¿Quiénes son mis padres?

La pregunta fue hecha por cada Rey enfrente de ella, hasta perderse en lo que parecía el infinito. Luego la escuchó a su espalda, cada vez más cercana. La Rey de detrás le preguntó a ella quiénes eran sus padres. Pero no tenía respuesta, o tal vez sí.

—No eran nadie.

De nuevo el mismo efecto, hasta que la Rey de detrás le dijo que no eran nadie.

Se concentró en salir de aquella extraña visión, cayendo hacia atrás y perdiendo el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos y la pared de piedra ya no parecía estar hecha con bruma, sino de su propia naturaleza maciza.

Suspiró con cansancio. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible. En la tarde partirían hacia Jakku, y aún quería hablar con Luke sobre lo que acababa de sucederle. Él tenía que conocer aquella gruta. Pero estaba empapada, así que decidió escurrir la ropa antes.

Se despojó de los pantalones mojados y del chaleco. La camiseta también se fue fuera, junto con los brazales.

De pronto notó la turbulencia de la Fuerza se giró y vio a Ben, sin ir caracterizado de Matt. Llevaba solo los pantalones de trabajo y unas botas altas, con una camiseta negra de tirantes.

Se le veía serio, como concentrado, con el cabello negro y espeso cayendo hacia delante. Él se percató de su presencia y la miró con sorpresa al principio y alivio después.

—Rey… —se acercó a ella con sus curiosos andares, asiéndola por los brazos desnudos—. Estás bien —apuntilló, con una sonrisa en los carnosos labios. Rey se quedó obnubilada al ver esa sonrisa tan amplia, algo totalmente nuevo en su expresión facial.

—Claro…

—Pensé que mi tío te habría hecho daño —se sinceró, acariciando su pelo mojado—. Estás mojada y hueles a mar.

—El maestro Luke, ¿daño a mí? ¡No! Es un cabezón enfurruñado, pero nunca me ha haría nada. Estoy en una gruta marina, me he caído al agua.

—No te fíes, te lo ruego. Él aprovechó para acabar conmigo mientras yo descansaba. Mantente lejos… Dime dónde estás e iré a por ti.

Rey dudó, pero no le dijo su ubicación.

—No puedo, Ben.

—¿Por qué? —La zarandeó levente, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su actitud y la abrazó contra él—. Perdona.

—Porque he hecho la promesa de no traicionar jamás a la Resistencia.

Ben no dijo nada, aun ofuscado por la cabezonería de Rey.

Esta lo abrazó por la ancha cintura, sintiendo su calor, apretando el cuerpo semidesnudo contra él.

—No quiero que la conexión se cierre —dijo con desesperación.

Rey se murió de ganas de decirle que pronto irían por él, pero no quiso nombrar a Han, por si alteraba a Ben. Por lo tanto, mantuvo el secreto. Conociendo cómo perdía Ben los estribos, lo mejor fue callarse y disfrutar del momento a solas.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se corte.

Él la estrechó más contra sí, acariciando su espalda casi desnuda, y la miró con sus ojos castaños. Apoyó la frente en la de Rey.

Esta deslizó las manos por sus bien formados brazos, hasta llegar al cuello. Besó a Ben con cierta contención. Él, en cambio, le devolvió un beso apasionado, y la levantó en volandas.

—No puedes aparecer medio desnuda y pretender que no me vuelva loco.

—¿Dónde estás? —indagó ella.

—En tu casa. ¿A ti puede verte alguien?

—No… —susurró Rey, con una sonrisa.

Él la dejó sobre el suelo y se puso encima. Con las manos le rajó en dos las vendas que le tapaban el pecho, y la despojó de las bragas. Ella fue a decir algo, pero Ben le tapó la boca con otro beso hambriento.

Rey le quitó a él la camiseta de tirantes, para disfrutar de su potente anatomía.

—Estos pechitos, ¿me echaban de menos?

Ben los besó con devoción y anhelo.

—Toda yo te echaba de menos… —jadeó Rey cuando el joven chupó uno de sus pezones.

—Ahora no lo vas a hacer con ese idiota de Matt —dijo de pronto—. Sino conmigo.

—Matt tiene su morbo —contestó para ponerlo celoso y jugar con su ego.

La reacción fue inmediata; Ben se ofuscó, levantándose.

—¡Qué tiene ese personaje estúpido para que sigas colada por él!

Rey lo acalló con un beso, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos fuertes de Jedi.

—Me encanta verte celoso de ti mismo, es muy divertido.

—Matt no existe.

—Sí que existe. Es parte de ti, aunque lo niegues.

—Estás enamorada de él, no de mí.

—Ben Solo, es de ti de quién estoy enamorada. Ni de Kylo ni de Matt, sino de Ben Solo. Dime, ¿quién eres ahora?

—Soy Kylo Ren.

Rey lo soltó, molesta, y buscó su camiseta para ponérsela, aunque estuviese mojada.

—No, Rey… No cortes la conexión. Seré quien tú quieras… —sonó desesperado. Rey vio esos ojos de animalillo indefenso, casi llorosos.

—¡No se trata de eso! Yo solo quiero a Ben Solo. Y si sigues negándote a ti mismo, niegas lo que siento por ti. No voy a permitir que Kylo Ren me pretenda, y Matt es un maldito disfraz por el que te la tengo jurada.

Ben no supo qué contestar, solo respiró con agitación.

—Te quiero, Rey… —tragó saliva—. Desde que te conocí en la StarKiller, te quiero…

Rey se ablandó y volvió a frotarse contra él—. No sabía cómo acercarme a ti y que me conocieras… Y tuve miedo de perderte.

—¿Con quién hablo ahora?

—Con Ben…

Rey supo que le decía la verdad.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez decididos a no estropearlo con preguntas y comentarios.

Las conexiones de la fuerza eran limitadas, podían perderse el uno al otro en cualquier momento. Ben solo susurró una cosa antes de adentrarse en la intimidad de Rey.

—Te quiero.

Ella respondió con un jadeo al sentirle dentro, de forma muy distinta a cuando fue con Matt.

La conexión les confirió sensaciones diferentes, y el hecho de estar con el verdadero hombre, no con sus álter ego, fue para Rey como la verdadera primera vez.

Ben la sujetó por la nuca, besándola en esos labios tan bonitos y apetecibles. Y recordó cómo se fue enamorando de ella mientras la observaba desde detrás del casco de Kylo. No, con ese casco no hubiera podido retener sus besos, ni si quiera tocar su boca, ni recibir cariño.

Para ella sería Ben Solo.

Rey sintió la excitación por todo su cuerpo, la conexión de la Fuerza envolviéndolos a ambos.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, y el deseo sexual desenfrenado.

Gimió con fuerza, estremecida por el orgasmo que Ben le produjo con su forma de hacerle el amor. Comenzó a reírse y le contagió la risa a su amante, aunque sus risas se tornaron jadeos al sentir que estaba a punto de eyacular en su interior. Tuvo una culminación larga y placentera.

Volvió a apoyar la frente en la de Rey. Esta se desvaneció de entre sus brazos y se quedó solo en el AT-AT, oliendo aún su aroma a mar y su piel salada en los labios.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, tragando saliva.

De nuevo volvieron a él las sombras del lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, como si una voz lo llamara.

Tenía que salvar a Rey de Luke Skywalker, y solo conocía una manera; volviendo con Snoke.


	20. Chapter 20

Amor entre radares

Capítulo 20

El joven Ben Solo, alias Kylo Ren, salió de buena mañana del AT-AT vestido de Matt. Se subió al viejo y destartalado deslizador de Rey, y recorrió bastantes kilómetros adentrándose en las dunas de Jakku, lejos de donde estaban los restos de las antiguas naves estelares.

Sabía perfectamente dónde había dejado su Tie. Por eso, cuando llegó al punto exacto y no lo vio, se quedó pálido y una rabia tremenda le invadió de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para controlarse y no dejar que la onda expansiva de su Fuerza destrozara el deslizador.

Estuvo buscando su nave casi todo el día, bajo el extenuante calor. Pero no se quitó ni la peluca ni la ropa, aunque sí tiró las gafas, porque si le daban directamente los rayos de luz, le iban a quemar vivo.

Se bebió el agua que le quedaba y volvió al AT-AT para asearse y beberse lo que quedaba, extenuado.

Cayó como un plomo sobre la cama y se quedó dormido completamente, por efecto de la insolación y el cansancio.

Rey, que estaba en esos mismos momentos guardando las ropas nuevas que las Lanai le cosieron para ella, vio la figura de Ben sobre el suelo, boca abajo y vestido de Matt. Una sensación de ternura la invadió, recordando aquellos momentos en los que fue enamorándose del técnico de radar más inútil de toda la Galaxia. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco. Descubriendo en él un hombre tímido, callado… Un hombre que era el mismísimo Kylo Ren.

Rey a apretó las mandíbulas y los dientes le rechinaron. Cogió una pieza de rompa, decidida a usarla como látigo y lanzarla contra el torneado trasero del durmiente, a modo de venganza provisional. Pero se detuvo al ver su rostro profundamente dormido.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la fea peluca, que deslizó hacia un lado, dejando fluir su densa y brillante cabellera azabache. Recorrió los característicos lunares que adornaban su piel, tocó sus labios carnosos y sintió el poderoso anhelo de hacerlos suyos con sumo cuidado.

Inclinó el rostro y los atrapó con cuidado, sintiendo su turgencia, recordando cómo la besaba con desesperación siempre, como si temiera que fuera la última vez.

Fue a despertarlo con susurros, empero no le fue posible, pues sintió al maestro Luke cerca y cortó rápidamente la conexión, apartándose.

Ben levantó la cabeza, aturdido. La peluca estaba a un lado, y le caía la baba de la boca. Aún sentía el cosquilleo de unos labios suaves en los suyos, con el sabor de Rey. Se llevó los dedos allí y presionó su boca.

Miró la estancia, pero ella no estaba, aunque supo que, por medio de la Fuerza, lo había estado.

Suspiró por la oportunidad perdida y se conformó.

De nuevo se puso la peluca, anudándose antes el cabello en un par de coletas con una especie de gomas que había encontrado en donde Rey dejaba el peine. Supuso que las usaba para hacerse sus característicos moños que tanto le gustaría deshacer en un futuro de verdadera intimidad.

Fuera ya quedaba poco para la noche.

Comió la porción que le quedaba y salió de nuevo con su espada láser al cinto.

Se subió al deslizador y fue directo a la Estación avanzada Niima.

Su Tie debía de estar allí, y si no estaba daba igual, cogería cualquier otra cosa que le sirviera para llegar hasta Snoke. Estaba harto de fingir quien no era. De las risitas burlescas por su extraño aspecto, de que le dieran cuatro créditos de nada por cosas que realmente valían la pena. Esos inmundos seres inferiores de Jakku dejarían de reírse en cuanto supieran que él era Kylo Ren.

Antes de armar innecesariamente un caos, comenzó a indagar sobre el Tie Silencer en las tabernas, bebiendo, aunque no le gustase hacerlo.

—¿Un Tie de la Primera Orden? Me temo que no sé nada —se carcajeó el tipo de detrás de la barra que le servía los vasos de licor. Ben supo de inmediato que estaba fingiendo.

Podía hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Prefirió probar la primera opción y evitar una trifulca que en nada le beneficiaba.

Dejó sobre el mostrador un buen puñado de créditos. En el feo rostro del tabernero, una sonrisa fue ensanchándose con complacencia. Se apoyó sobre la barra y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del caballero de Ren, que ni se inmutó a pesar del pestilente aliento a alcohol que el individuo emanaba.

—El corelliano —fue lo único que dijo.

Ben supo de inmediato a quién se refería con eso. Se levantó y salió con paso firme del inmundo antro, dirección a la nave colleriana de aquel tipo que había intentado aprovecharse de él.

Su apestoso y viejo carguero, de un estilo distinto al de su padre, aún estaba apostado en las inmediaciones, completamente inservible de motores. Aún no habían conseguido repararlos, como era lógico.

Sopesó qué hacer y sonrió de lado unos segundos. Luego volvió a poner el mismo rostro de Kylo, pero con peluca rubia.

La nave estaba cerrada del todo y probablemente sus inquilinos no estaban allí, sino bebiendo hasta la muerte en alguna de las tabernas.

Esperó pacientemente, bajo la oscuridad, a que su dueño volviese. Y lo hizo, entre risas y jolgorio, con una prostituta bajo el brazo.

Al verlo allí plantado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dejó un momento a la mujer y se encaró con él, visiblemente ebrio.

—¡Tú! ¡Qué le hiciste a mi nave!

—Es lo que pasa cuando tu vida es el pago, que no siempre los negocios salen como uno quiere —le respondió sin mudar su expresión adusta.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —sacó su bláster, para amenazarlo. Ben no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella tontería.

—¿Dónde está mi Tie? —contestó con una pregunta.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—El Tie Silencer en las dunas de Jakku.

El corelliano se echó a reír. La prostituta echó a correr, sin querer saber nada de aquello.

—Yo lo vi primero —fue su respuesta.

—Me temo que eso no es así. Es mío.

—¿Tuyo? ¿Una nave de excelente factura? ¿De un técnico patético?

Ben se acercó con sus peculiares andares, hasta ponerse a la altura del bláster, para darle a entender que no le tenía miedo.

El tipo, al que se le pasó la borrachera casi de golpe, se puso nervioso.

Su tripulación salió corriendo de la taberna para ayudarlo, y todos apuntaron al caballero.

—Creo que ese Tie me pertenece ahora —dijo el contrabandista.

—¿Sabes? Soy medio corelliano, algo que me resulta repugnante. Conozco muy bien vuestros métodos y trapicheos. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no me hace falta gran esfuerzo averiguar dónde está mi nave.

Levantó las manos, para que todos vieran que no iba armado y dirigió la derecha hacia la cabeza del tipo, que se quedó impactado y empezó a sentir cómo algo muy potente hurgaba en su cabeza. Soltó el bláster y cayó como un plomo sobre el suelo arenoso.

Todos los demás empezaron a disparar a Ben, que sacó su sable láser y repelió los ataques con facilidad, dejando a los presentes impactados. Con la otra mano, el caballero los empujó hacia atrás usando la Fuerza.

Todos acabaron desarmados.

Ben dirigió de nuevo toda la atención hacia el capitán de la nave corelliana, y le acercó la espada a la cara.

—Te puedo rebanar la cabeza cuando quiera. ¡O prefieres que te clave mi espada! —bramó con ofuscación.

Agarró al susodicho de la chaqueta y lo puso en pie, arrastrándolo hacia un lado.

—¡Llévame hasta mi Tie! —exigió, apretando los dientes—. No sé dónde está esa zona de Jakku que tienes en la cabeza.

Para entonces, toda la población de Avanzada Niima estaba estupefacta, observando lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Sabes quién es mi padre? ¡Han Solo! ¿Y Mi abuelo? ¡Darth Vader! Así que no me hagas perder más el tiempo, pedazo de inmundicia corelliana, o te juro que te dejaré discapacitado de por vida, en todos los sentidos.

Lo empujó ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Alguien fue a ponerse en contacto con la Primera Orden, ya que Kylo Ren acababa de hacer acto de presencia, aunque todos pensaran que solo era el rarito de Matt.

Un par de horas después, Ben llegó hasta su Tie Silencer, satisfecho. Dejó allí al tipo, a su suerte. Se subió, se sentó y cogió los mandos de la nave hecha a su medida.

Sonrió algo nervioso. No podía negarse que volver con Snoke era toda una temeridad, pero era la única manera de salvar a Rey de su tío Luke y de los Jedis.

La nave se alzó y salió disparada hacia el exterior de Jakku.

Ben no tuvo que averiguar dónde estaba la nave más cercana a la Primera Orden, pues apareció un destructor sobre el planeta, pues había salido del hiperespacio.

Ben dedujo que para atraparlo.

Se dirigió hacia su hangar antes de que pudieran si quiera reaccionar. Y apostó el Tie allí. Salió, aún vestido de Matt, ante la estupefacción generalizada.

Armitage Hux le observó, reconociendo al instante el disfraz.

Los soldados de asalto apuntaron a Ben, que no hizo nada.

—Snoke te andaba buscando por toda la Galaxia. Quién le iba a decir que estarías en Jakku, a la vista de todos…

—He vuelto —dijo sin más.

—De eso no me cabe duda.

En el momento en el que se esfumó el Destructor, apareció el Halcón Milenario, que se dirigió hacia Jakku directamente, con una Rey de ojos brillantes, esperando reencontrarse con Ben, en su propio hogar.

Pero la Fuerza, que los unía a su antojo, mantenía también la distancia entre ellos.

 _Comentarios de la autora_

 _No suelo hacerlos, ya lo sabéis. Pero quiero agradeceros vuestra paciencia. No sé nombrar a todo el que me comenta, pero GRACIAS. También a los que venís de wattpad, puesto que allí me está resultando imposible subir absolutamente nada._

 _Ando ya pensando en mi siguiente fic, aunque no será REYLO, porque quiero centrarme en Amor entre Radares y no meterme en otro REYLO, o mi cabeza hará catacrock. Porque también escribo bastantes originales y se me mezclan las ideas. He de repartirme jajaja. Un besito_


	21. Hiatus

Hola. Os quería pedir disculpas por no actualizar. Me quedé bloqueada. Empecé otro fic dramione y también ando desanimada. No escribo nada de mis originales y dibujar más bien poco...

Estoy pasando un momento difícil en mi vida, uno de los más complicados. Se cierra una etapa importante y la que viene es incierta.

Gracias por vuestra comprensión


End file.
